A Second Chance
by Sweet Elizabeth 25
Summary: Zacks nightmares are back. He thinks its a message from Cody. He will do anything to figure it out. When he does he will do anything to bring Cody back. Even if that means returning to that fateful night one year ago.
1. Chapter 1

**"A Second Chance"**

**A/N: I had someone say I should make a sequel to my story**

**"I'll Always Be There." **

**Also a lot of people were sad that Cody was killed. So yeah I thought about it and decided why not. So I came up with some ideas on what my sequel will be about. So I finally put my thoughts and ideas together and it has become the sequel to my story. So I hope you like it. Also it may not be as long as my last story either. Please read and review and let me know if you like it and if I should continue making the sequel.**

**Oh and by the way the story takes place the same day that Zack and Casey left the cemetery on the one-year anniversary of Cody's murder. Except now it is midnight and Zack is asleep in bed.**

**I do not own any of the suite life characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Zack save me! Don't let him kill me! Zack help me!" Came a distant scream from which sounded like Cody. Except Cody sounded a million miles away.

"Cody I'm coming." Zack mumbled tossing and turning in his sleep. Hearing is brother's distant screams.

"Zack save me! He's going to kill me!" Cody screamed again his voice becoming even more distant with each screaming word.

"I promise you Cody I'm coming." Zack mumbled again his tossing and turning becoming more sadistic with each agonizing scream.

"Zack!" Cody screamed and then there was a loud gunfire and all went black. Cody's screams were instantly ceased.

"Cody!" Zack yelled instantaneously sitting up in the bed his eyes wide with fear. Zack began scanning the room from corner to corner. His heart pounding against his chest like a drum. His chest was rising up and down rather quick. Quicker than what he was used to. He was breathing as if he had been running for his life.

Zack felt something like water running down the side of his face. He wiped it off with his hand. He looked down at his hand and saw it covered in sweat. He rubbed his hand onto the comforter and wiped the sweat off. Zack then ran his hand across his forehead wiping even more sweat off. He again wiped his hand on the comforter. After that Zack took his hand and ran it across the back of his neck and pulled his sweat knotted hair off his neck. A second later Zack's door flew open scaring Zack half out his wits.

"Zack, honey you okay?" Carrie nervously asked running over to Zack's bed and sat down next to him. She rubbed her son's face that was now sticky from where Zack had wiped his sweat off. "What happened? I heard you yell out." She said looking at Zack her face full of concern.

Zack shook is head side to side, "Its nothing mom." He said looking at his mom his breathing returning back to normal.

"Zack, sweetie, it isn't nothing when your face and neck are drenched in sweat and your breathing harder than normal." She said looking back at Zack and gently sweeping his sweat-drenched bangs from his eyes. "Now tell me what happened." Carrie gently said taking Zack's hands in hers and holding them tight.

"Mom." Zack said looking at the floor. His voice softer than usual. Carrie could tell something was bothering Zack. Carrie held on to Zack's hands tighter letting him know he was okay and she was there for him. Zack looked up from the floor to his mom fear in his eyes, "Its back." He said so quietly Carrie could hardly here him.

Carrie looked at her son suspiciously. The look on Zack's face is what worried her the most. His face was full of fear. She had never seen him this scared since the night Cody died which was a year ago. Carrie swallowed before she spoke. She was afraid to hear what Zack had to say, "What's back sweetie?" She asked her voice becoming more fearful.

"My nightmares." Zack whispered looking away from his mom to the mustard stain on the floor. The mustard stain from two years ago that never came out. It was the same stain that he caused when he dropped his cocktail sausage on the ground. The same day that he and Cody were arguing about keeping their room clean.

Carrie looked just as nervous and scared as Zack now, "The ones about Cody?" She asked not once taking her eyes off of Zack. Zack slowly looked away from the mustard stain to his mom. Zack locked eyes with his mom and nodded frightfully.

"Yes." He whispered.

Carrie took her hands off of Zack's hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight but comforting embrace. As Carrie pulled him into her he wrapped his arms around the middle of her back and placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She whispered rubbing his back gently comforting him.

"Mom, why am I still having these nightmares?" Zack whispered still hanging on to his mom and laying against her shoulder.

"I wish I knew sweetie." She whispered moving one of her hands to the back of his head and gently pressed it against her shoulder tighter. She laid her head on top of his and gently rocked him.

"I just want it to stop. I can't take it anymore." Zack whispered getting really upset trying to hold back the tears. Zack held on tighter to his mom turning his head away from her towards the window. Zack blinked and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Carrie rubbed the back of Zack's head.

"I know sweetie. We all do." She whispered still rubbing the back of Zack's head and gently kissed the top of his head. As Carrie was still holding Zack she began to feel Zack tremble. A moment later she heard him sniffle. "Oh sweetie, it's going to be fine." She whispered hugging Zack closer to her, rubbing the back of his head. "You want to stay with me tonight?" She asked.

Zack sniffled once more and turned his head away from the window to his mom. He nodded and whispered, "Yes"

Carrie kissed Zack on the top of the head. She released him and stood up, "Come on" She softly said holding her hand out for Zack to take. He took her hand and she gently lifter him to his feet. Carrie smiled sympathetically at Zack and he softly smiled back. Carrie still holding her sons hand led him out of his room and into the den to where her bed was. She gave Zack a hug before lying down and he hugged her back. A moment later they lied down in Carrie's bed.

"Night sweetie." Carrie whispered kissing Zack on the forehead. "I love you." She whispered kissing Zack on the forehead once more before closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

"Night mom" Zack whispered. "I love you." He whispered turning the opposite way his mom was facing. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't want to have that nightmare again. He began to think of positive things. He thought about his girlfriend Casey. Eventually Zack drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope to get some more reviews and attract more readers. It's kind of upsetting when you write and don't get many reviews. If it turns out that not many people are enjoying the story I may just discontinue it and work on the other one. So I do hope to get more readers and reviews. So please read and review.

Chapter 2

"Zack sweetie." Carrie whispered, "Time to get up." She whispered shaking Zack gently on the shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Mmm..." Zack groggily moaned turning over to his mom. Zack began to slowly open his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his vision. As Zack's eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw his mom knelt next to him softly smiling.

"Morning sweetie." Carrie softly said taking her hand and gently brushing her son's bangs out of his eyes.

"Morning mom." Zack said sleepily. Zack stretched and rolled off his mom's bed and began to walk to the bathroom. As Zack shut the door to the bathroom Carrie got up off her knees and walked to the stove to finish breakfast for she and Zack.

Zack walked to the tub and turned on the shower. When Zack thought the water was good and warm he got undressed and opened the shower door and stepped in. A moment later he shut the shower door and began to shower.

After his shower he took a towel and dried himself off. He then put his pajamas back on and began to walk to the sink. Zack opened the drawer and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He was about to start brushing his teeth when he looked in the mirror and not only saw his reflection but saw Cody standing behind him. Zack screamed dropping his toothbrush to the floor, and began to feel dizzy. He was so scared that he blacked out hitting the metal towel hanger on the wall knocking it down before he himself passed out and hit the floor.

Carrie dropped everything to the floor when she heard Zack scream and then heard a big crash in the bathroom. She ran to the door, "Zack!" She yelled trying to open the bathroom door but found it to be locked. "Zack!" She screamed again. "You alright?!" She yelled still not getting any response from Zack. Carrie was getting really scared now. She began to beat on the bathroom door. "Zack!" She screamed beginning to panic still trying to open the bathroom door. "Zack!" She yelled again sliding her hand down the door tears filling her eyes as she began to cry. "Zack! Please answer me!" She said. She still got no response and laid her head against the door and tears began flowing down her face like a waterfall.

Mr. Moseby ran out of the elevator and ran to Carrie's suite. He stuck his key into the door and unlocked it. He flung the door open and was fuming with anger.

"Carrie, what's going on up here? I've gotten numerous complaints about the noise." Moseby said anger in his voice. Carrie turned her head towards Mr. Moseby tears still rolling down her face.

"Carrie what happened?" Moseby asked his anger instantly turning into concern.

"I don't know." Carrie said still crying. "Zack screamed and then I heard a big crash in the bathroom." She said wiping her tears. "I tried to open the door to check on him and it was locked. He won't respond when I call him." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

Moseby walked over to the bathroom door and began to fiddle with the lock until the door finally opened. Carrie pushed the door open and stood in shock. She saw Zack lying on the floor unconscious.

"Zack!" She screamed as she finally awoke from shock. She ran over to him and got on her knees next to him. "Oh my baby. Please be okay." She said picking Zack up and carried him to her bed and gently laid him down. Mr. Moseby walked over to the phone and called the hotel doctor up to Carrie's suite.

"Thank-you Mr. Moseby." Carrie said sitting next to Zack's still unconscious body. She looked up from Zack to Moseby and smiled.

"You're welcome." Mr. Moseby said gently smiling back at her.

A moment later the doctor came in and walked over to Carrie and Zack. "Ms. Martin?" The doctor asked holding his hand out to shake Carrie's.

"Yes" She said and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Jenkins, and this must be my patient." The doctor said looking down at Zack.

"Yes sir his name Zack." Carrie said looking down at her son.

"Do you know what exactly happened to him?" The Doctor asked sitting on the opposite side of Zack and began to examine him.

"No sir, all I know is he screamed and passed out." Carrie said still looking at Zack worried about her son.

"Has this happened before?" The doctor asked.

"No sir this is a first." She said.

"Hmm.. Well he seems to be alright" The doctor said as he was finishing up is examination.

"Well, what caused him to pass out?" Carrie asked.

The doctor stood up and looked at Carrie, "It just seems your son had a small scare. He should be waking up again really soon." The doctor said handing the bill to Carrie.

Carrie took the bill and the Doctor walked out closing the door behind him and looked at Mr. Moseby.

"Well, at least he's alright." She said slightly relieved. Mr. Moseby nodded in agreement and gave her a soft smile. She looked away from Moseby and looked down at Zack. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost both my babies." She softly said gently brushing Zack's bangs up with her fingernails. She felt tears once again build up in her eyes. She blinked and they rolled down her cheek.

Zack began to moan as he was waking up. Carrie's eyes brightened as she watched her son slowly wake up. Zack's eyelids fluttered a moment before finally opening. Zack opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get his vision adjusted.

"Mom?" He whispered hoarsely and a little confused by what had just happened.

"Oh my baby." Carrie said pulling Zack up and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly against her. "I'm so happy you're okay." She whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom what happened?" Zack asked rubbing the back of his head. "I'm slightly dizzy and I've got a massive head ache."

"Sweetie, you passed out and hit your head on the towel hanger." Carrie said kissing the top of Zack's head still hugging him and gently began to rock him.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but do you need me to do anything else for you?" Moseby asked kindly.

Carrie looked from Zack to Moseby, and smiled.

"No thank-you Mr. Moseby. You've been a great help." She said smiling at him.

"I'll take care of this." Moseby said taking the doctor bill from Carrie.

"Oh Mr. Moseby you don't have to do that." Carrie said surprised.

"I insist. I mean it's the least I can do for you after all that has happened lately." Moseby said walking over to the door.

"Thank-you Mr. Moseby. I really appreciate your help." Carrie said looking at Moseby still holding Zack.

Moseby turned to Carrie and gently smiled, "Your welcome Carrie, and don't worry about paying me back either." With that said Moseby left the suite and shut the door behind him.

Carrie immediately turned her attention back to Zack.

"Do you remember the last thing that happened before you blacked out?" She asked.

Zack gently pulled away from his mom and sat quietly a moment trying to recall what happened.

"I saw him. He was standing right behind me. Then I blacked out." Zack said quietly and looked spaced out.

Carrie began to get concerned once again. Carrie swallowed preparing for what Zack was about to tell her. She had a feeling what he was going to say but hoped that wasn't true.

"Zack, honey, who did you see?" She asked her voice full of concern. Zack slowly looked up to his mom.

"Cody" He whispered. Carrie's eyes widened. He said exactly what she thought he would say.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Mom, he's haunting me." Zack said becoming nervous. "He's in my dreams and now he's in my reality." He's voice becoming shaky with fear. Carrie began to notice Zack's body shake, and tears build in his eyes. A moment later tears flowed from his eyes one after the other. Carrie grabbed Zack and pulled him into her. Zack wrapped his arms around the middle of his mom's back and held her tight. He buried his head into her shoulder and cried. He was crying as hard as he was the night Cody died. Carrie took one hand and gently massaged the back of Zack's head and wrapped the other arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay sweetie. It was probably just your imagination. I mean you did have quite a stressful night last night." Carrie said trying to calm Zack down.

"No." Zack sniffled. "No mom he's haunting me. I just want it to stop." Zack cried beginning to make her tear up.

"I know sweetie." Carrie said becoming concerned with Zack. She knew he was in pain and wanted to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Well, I got three more reviews. I really do hope to get more readers interested in my story. If you see something that I can change to maybe make it more interesting so I can pick up some more readers please let me know. I am loosing confidence in myself.

Anyway here is the third chapter I hope it doesn't seem to boring. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later Zack had finally cried himself to sleep on his mother's shoulders. Carrie decided to keep him home from school today. He obviously wasn't feeling well. Carrie gently lifted Zack off her shoulder and laid him down on her bed. She gave Zack a gentle kiss on the cheek and got off her bed and began to walk to the door. She left the suite and went down to the lobby to speak with Moseby.

"Mr. Moseby." Carrie said walking over to his desk.

"Ah Carrie. How is Zack?" Moseby asked looking up at Carrie who was now standing at the check-in desk.

"Not to well." Carrie said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Moseby asked looking at the concerned and worried Carrie.

"I'm worried about him Mr. Moseby. He says he saw Cody in the bathroom standing behind him, and then he blacked out and can't remember anything after that. Now he's claiming that Cody is haunting him." Carrie said her voice becoming shaky. "What should I do Mr. Moseby?"

"Maybe take him to a psychiatrist. Maybe he's a paranoid schizophrenic." Moseby said, Carrie looked at Mr. Moseby wide eyed. She looked slightly offended.

"My baby is not crazy." She said upset that Moseby would even say that.

Zack awoke from a decent sleep. He didn't have a nightmare. Zack sat up and scanned the room.

"Mom?" He said. He waited and got no response. Zack began to get curious. He got up off the bed and walked to his room. He poked his head in the door. "Mom?" He said again scanning the room. _'Hmm.That's weird. Mom doesn't work until the evening.'_Zack thought becoming more curious. Zack walked to the bathroom and poked his head in the door. "Mom." He asked scanning the room.

"Zack." A small airy voice called from behind him.

Zack froze right where he was standing. He knew that voice all to well. Zack swallowed to scared to move. Zack began to feel sweat develop on his forehead.

"Zack" the voice said again only this time it sounded closer than before.

Zack slowly turned around and saw Cody standing only a few feet behind him. Zack fell backward onto his elbows onto the floor.

"Get away from me!" Zack said his voice full of fear. His breathing became heavier and heavier as his fear continued to build.

"Zack." Cody said again walking closer to him.

Zack crawled away from Cody on his elbows using his feet to push him.

"You're dead!" Zack cried. "How can you still be here?" His voice still loud but shaky.

Cody said nothing and continued to walk towards Zack. Zack again crawled away getting even more scared.

"What? What do you want from me?" Zack screamed beginning to cry. "Why are you haunting me? What'd I do?" Zack asked now crying.

Cody didn't answer only kept walking towards Zack.

"Why won't you answer me?" Zack screamed beginning to panic.

Cody didn't move his lips once. He just looked at Zack straight in the eyes not even blinking once. Zack didn't like the way Cody was looking at him. Just looking at Cody's face freaked him out. He didn't move his lips and his eyes didn't blink. His eyes were no longer that beautiful blue green. They were now black and he looked as if he hadn't slept in years.

"Stop starring at me!" Zack screamed. Cody didn't once take his eyes away from Zack. "Get away from me!" Zack yelled and quickly got up and ran to the door. He opened it and flew out the door to the elevator. He continuously pressed the button over and over until the elevator beeped and opened up. He looked back towards the suite and saw Cody standing in the doorway starring him down. Zack saw Cody slowly walk towards the elevators. Zack pressed the close door button continuously until the doors finally shut and Cody was shut out. Zack was now trembling in fear. He picked up his hands and saw that they were shaking frantically.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened to the lobby. Zack ran out of the elevator tears streaming down his face and his whole entire body shaking. His face was as white as snow.

"Speaking of Zack." Moseby said gesturing to the elevator where Zack was standing. Carrie looked towards the elevator and saw Zack entire body shaking as if he were having a seizure. Tears rolling down his face and his skin a sickly pale color.

"Zack!" Carrie called running towards Zack. She wrapped her arms around his quivering body and pulled him into her. Zack screamed and pushed away from his mom rather hard. Carrie was shocked. Zack had never jerked away from her like that. _'Could he really be that paranoid?' _Carrie asked herself.

Carrie looked around the lobby and saw all the guests carefully eyeing her and Zack. She knew that they were causing a scene. Carrie smiled nervously at the guests and slowly knelt down on her knees to be at Zack's level.

"Zack, sweetie what happened?" She asked calmly trying the relax Zack. Moseby inched closer towards them to here what they were talking about. Zack looked at his mom suspiciously and kind of hesitated to talk to her about what just happened.

"Mom" Zack whispered wrapping his arms around Carrie. She hesitated to hug Zack back for a minute. She was scared he might scream again. She slowly began to wrap her arms around Zack and bring him into her for a comforting embrace.

"What happened sweetheart?" She asked hugging Zack's scared trembling body against her.

"He won't leave me alone." Zack whisperedholding onto Carrie tightly. "Make it quit mom. Please." Zack pleaded starting to cry again.

Carrie looked to Moseby. Moseby gave her an _'I told you so'_ look. Carrie gave Moseby a look of agreement. Carrie led Zack to the lobby couch where they both sat. Moseby watched them as he returned to the front desk.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Carrie said comforting Zack while she gently rocked him in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I couldn't really figure out how to start it but after a few minutes of sitting and thinking I came up with what I got right here. I have also decided to shorten my story, but I guess I will continue to write it. Please read and review.

Chapter 4

"Zack, I want you to stay right here. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Moseby for a minute." Carrie said gently pulling away from Zack. Zack slowly nodded he was still quite shaken up. Carrie could tell just by looking at him. Carrie walked over to the front desk where Moseby was standing.

"What do you think?" She asked looking over at Zack who had his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and rocking back and forth. The guests began to stare at Zack. They had never seen a kid so scared before.

"I think that I was right." Moseby said. "Your son has a problem and he needs help." He said looking from Zack to Carrie.

"Zack." Came a distant call. A call that he knew all to well. Zack stopped rocking and stiffened up. He slowly got up and scanned the room.

"Oh. I think it's happening again." Carrie said becoming worried once again.

"Then do something." Moseby said getting slightly aggravated. "Don't let him scare my guests." His voice not only aggravated but also getting impatient.

Carrie began to slowly walk over to Zack. Zack a moment later saw Cody standing in the middle of the lobby walking towards him.

"Go away." Zack yelled beginning to walk backwards trying to get away from Cody. While he was backing up he bumped into someone. He yelped, jumped and turned around to see his mom standing in front of her.

"Mom he's here." Zack said his face loosing color once again.

"Zack, sweetie, no he's not." Carrie said also becoming slightly impatient with Zack.

"Yes! He's right there!" Zack said pointing to the middle of the lobby where Cody was standing.

"Zack, I don't mean to sound rude, but its time I take you in." Carrie said not liking a word she just said to her son. Zack's face grew angry when his mother said that and narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe it! You think I'm crazy!" Zack yelled backing away from his mom. Carrie looked upset she didn't appreciate what Zack had said to her.

"No." Carrie said reaching out to hug Zack; "I'm worried about you." Carrie said as Zack pushed her arms away from him.

"Get away from me." Zack said marching angrily off and pressed the button for the elevator to open. Carrie turned around and watched Zack walk off to the elevator. She felt the tears in her eyes build up.

"Zack please." Carrie begged as she blinked and the tears rolled down her face. "I want you to get better." She said and paused a moment letting out a small cry. "I love you" She said as the tears continued to fall. Zack turned and looked at his mom and saw she was crying. He felt bad for making her cry but acted as if he didn't care.

"I'm fine, and I don't want you help. Not now or ever!" Zack yelled as the elevator beeped and opened. Zack turned around and walked in. He pressed the button for the door to close watching his mom cry.

As the elevator door shut Carrie walked to the couch and plopped on the couch and broke down crying harder than before. Moseby walked from behind the front desk and placed his hands on Carrie's shoulders.

As the elevator door opened up on the 23rd floor. As Zack stepped out of the elevator the guilt of him making his mom cry hit him hard.

__

'What have I done?' Zack thought as he walked to his door and pulled out the key and unlocked the door opening up the door. _'I've never acted like that towards my mom.' _He thought as he walked into the suite. Zack sadly walked to his room and crawled onto his bed and laid down and began to think.

__

'Maybe mom's right." Zack thought to himself. _"Maybe I am sick. I didn't mean to say what I said to her. It just kind of slipped out, because I was angry. I know she only said what she said because she cares about me. She wants me to get better and I want me to get better. I'll talk to her about checking into a mental facility later.' _Zack thought to himself. He got up and walked to his closet and pulled out a suitcase. He pulled out a few things and began to pack his suitcase.

After he did that he got a piece of paper out of his notebook and began to write a letter to his mom. When he finished the letter and placed it on the suitcase and put the suitcase next to his bed. Zack crawled back into his bed and laid down. He starred over at Cody's bed and closed his eyes and fell into a nice sleep.

An hour later Carrie returned to her suite and walked in. She noticed Zack's bedroom door was closed.

__

'He's probably still angry with me.' Carrie thought as she walked towards his room. She placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly began to turn it. She opened the door and there Zack was lying on his bed. He was asleep she could tell because she heard him snoring softly. She smiled and then noticed Zack's suitcase next to his bed with a white piece of notebook paper on it.

Carrie didn't like that. She had a mess of thoughts going through her head. She hoped Zack was planning to run away. She couldn't live with herself if Zack had run away and she was the blame for it.

Carrie breathed in deeply as she began to walk towards the suitcase and the letter. She got to the suitcase and picked up the note and began to read it.

Dear Mom,

I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to tell you that I never wanted your help. I will always need your help. You're my mother. You were the one that helped me get through Cody's death. You were the one that was there to comfort me when I had nightmares. You are the one who noticed how serious my depression got when Cody died. You are the one who told me to get help with my depression before it got worse. You did that because you cared and didn't want to see my life go down the drain.

You must sense I have a problem if you claim I need help. You always know if I have a problem. I guess its a mother's intuition. So why do I doubt you now? You have always been right about me. You said what you said because you love me and want to see me well and not suffering.

Although I never really show it, but I am truly thankful you're my mother. I could never want another mom as wonderful as you. I love you mom.

That's why I have decided to check into a mental facility tomorrow morning. That's what this suitcase is for. I'm doing this for you mom. I know you want me to get well. I want myself to get better too.

So when you're done reading this letter I wrote you look down at my bed. I have a surprise for you.

Love your son,

Zack

Carrie pulled the letter away from her face and did what the letter had told her to do. She looked at Zack and had tears rolling down her face. Zack sat up and stood up next to his mom and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm really sorry mom. I didn't mean to say what I said I guess I just didn't want to accept the truth. I love you mom." Zack said. Carrie hugged her son back and began to cry harder.

"I love you" She whispered through tears. "Zack, are you sure you want to go through with this. Maybe I was just over reacting." Carrie said as the tears continued to roll down her face. Zack nodded and looked up at his mom.

"Yes mom." Zack said, "I've accepted the fact that I have a problem and need to get help. Maybe in the long run it will help me." Zack said

Carrie hugged Zack next to her and held him tight. Zack shut his eyes as his mom hugged him tight and lovingly.

"Only if you think its right for you." Carrie said as she continued to cry.

"I know its right mom." Zack said. Carrie nodded and looked down at Zack.

"Okay we will go first thing in the morning." Carrie said as she and Zack pulled away from each other and sat on his bed. Zack nodded and Carrie hugged him again, "Now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said wiping her tears from her eyes and kissing Zack on the forehead. Zack smiled and laid down.

"Love you mom" Zack said.

"Love you" She said and walked out the room and closed the door. Zack turned over on his side and closed his eyes. He felt as if a hundred pounds was lifted off his shoulders. He was happy that he apologized to his mother and decided to get help for his problem.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes Cody is haunting Zack. Cody isn't threatening to Zack at all. He's haunting Zack for a good reason. Here is the next chapter to my story. I hope it isn't too long. I should be coming close to ending this story. It may have a few more chapters left. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please read and review.

The next morning Carrie got up and made breakfast. She knew that she and Zack were going to have a long day. She made Zack's favorite. She made chocolate chip pancakes. As she finished breakfast she placed the plate of pancakes on the dining room table. Carrie walked to Zack's bedroom and opened the door. She heard Zack snoring very lightly. She smiled and walked over to Zack's bed and sat down next to him.

Zack was lying on his side facing the opposite direction of his mother. She took her fingers and pushed back Zack's hair behind his ear. Zack felt his mother cold hand on his face and jumped a little. Zack rolled over and saw his mom sitting next to him smiling.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you." She said pulling her hand away from Zack's face.

"It's okay." He said hoarsely. Zack cleared his throat and sat up.

"Come on sweetie, breakfast is ready. I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes." Carrie said smiling. She stood up and walked back to the den.

Zack got up and walked to his closet. He pulled out a golden yellow long sleeve shirt and a black short sleeve shirt with red flames. He then pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts and changed. He walked over to his bed picked up his suitcase and walked into the den to the breakfast table. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

"Now Zack, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Carrie asked eyeing him closely. "I'm not forcing you to go if you don't want to." She said looking at him. Zack nodded and ate his last bit pf pancake and looked up to her.

"I know." Zack said as he swallowed his food. "I'm doing this because I want to." Zack said with a slight smile. Carrie smiled back at him.

As breakfast ended Carrie picked up the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher and turned it on. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. Zack got up and they both left the hotel and got into Carrie's car. She began to drive off to the Boston Regional Hospital.

Carrie stopped at a red light and looked over at Zack who was sitting next to her in the passenger seat with his suitcase on his lap. Zack had his hands clasped together and was twiddling his thumbs. He was definitely nervous. Carrie could tell and gave him a sympathetic look. Carrie placed a hand on top of Zack's and gently started to rub them.

"Zack." Carrie said soothingly still looking at him sympathetically. "We can go back if you want." She said still rubbing his hands. Zack shook his head.

"No mom." Zack said slightly irritated that his mother kept saying the same thing over and over again. He was going to go into that hospital and get well. "I want to get better." He said still a little annoyed.

Carrie nodded and took her hand off of Zack's as the light turned green. She then drove off down the highway towards the hospital.

About ten minutes later Carrie pulled into the parking lot of the Boston Regional Hospital. As Zack read the sign he shifted nervously in the passenger seat. Carrie pulled into a parking place and put the car in park. She opened the door and got out. She was about to shut the door when she saw Zack still in the car.

"Zack, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Carrie asked concerned noticing the fear and nervousness in Zack's eyes and face.

"I'm fine." Zack said opening the door of the car and got out. Carrie and Zack shut their doors and began to walk towards the building.

When they entered Carrie walked to the receptionist and Zack followed behind her. Zack felt as is he was about to have a nervous break down. He hated being there. The receptionist looked up from her computer to Carrie and Zack.

"May I help you?" She asked politely and smiled at them.

"Yes, um, I'd like to check my son in please." Carrie said wrapping her arm around Zack's shoulders and gently pushed him up to the receptionist's desk.

"Yes ma'am. First I'm going to need you to fill out some paper work. Then we will get him on file and a doctor will be with you shortly after that." She said handing Carrie a stack of paper work on a clipboard. Carrie looked at the stack of paper in shock. She had never seen so much paper in her life.

"Wow! That is a lot of paper." Carrie said a smile appearing on her face. "What'd you do? Cut down a whole forest to get this much paper." She said jokingly. The receptionist just glared at her and Zack shook his head in embarrassment. Carrie's smile faded, "Okay then." She said and walked over to a seat and began to fill out the paper work. Zack followed her and sat down next to her.

About thirty minutes later Carrie had finally finished all of the paper work. She sighed a sigh of relief and got up and walked back up to the receptionist's desk. The lady took the clipboard out of Carrie's hand and looked over it. Carrie walked back to her seat next to Zack. The receptionist then began to type in Zack's information onto the computer.

Another thirty minutes went by and a doctor came out a pair of doors across from them. He was holding a clipboard and looked at Zack and Carrie. Zack recognized the doctor. He was Dr. Reeves. Dr. Reeves was Zack's psychiatrist when he was going through a major depression after Cody died.

"Zachary Martin." He called looking at Zack and Carrie. Zack sighed and got up and began to walk towards the doctor. Carrie followed him.

Dr. Reeves stopped Zack at the door and handed him a wristband. Zack stopped and took the wristband and slipped it onto his wrist. He led Zack and Carrie to his office that was located in the middle of the hospital. He took his seat behind his desk. Carrie and Zack took two seats that were in front of his desk.

"So Zack, what brings you back?" Dr. Reeves asked folding his hands and gently placing them on his desk. "Don't tell me that your depression came back?" He asked smiling at Zack. Zack smiled nervously back.

"No sir, actually it's a little bit more serious than that." He said beginning to fell uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Dr. Reeves asked his smile fading and turning into a concerned look.

"Dr. Reeves, this is going to sound crazy, but I'm seeing dead people." Zack said quietly. He was embarrassed to admit that.

"Is it people you know?" Dr. Reeves asked.

"Yes sir. I see Cody." Zack said.

"Your brother Cody?" Dr. Reeves asked.

"Yes sir." Zack said looking at the floor.

"How long has this been going on?" Dr. Reeves asked.

"Just a night and a day." Zack said still looking up from the floor to Dr. Reeves. "Cody just used to be in my nightmares. Now he's in my reality. I'm the only one who can see him. I'm the only one who can hear him." Zack said. Dr. Reeves looked suspicious about what Zack was saying.

"He talks to you?" Dr. Reeves asked suspiciously. Zack nodded. "What does he say?" He asked.

"Nothing really. All he says is my name. When I ask his why he's haunting me he won't say anything. He's just quiet for a moment then he will just call my name again." Zack said his voice getting louder with each word. "Dr. Reeves, I can't take it anymore! It's driving me insane! Get him out of my head!" Zack screamed.

"Zack, you got to calm down son." Dr. Reeves said trying help Zack calm down. "That's why you're here. So we can help you." He said looking at Zack who was slowly cooling down. "Now what's going to happen is we are going to set you up in your room. After you get settled we are going to run a few tests on you, okay?" Dr, Reeves said. Zack nodded in understanding.

"How long will I most likely be here for?" Zack asked.

"A few days. Maybe a week. Depends on your test results." Dr. Reeves said. "Now let me show you to your room." He said getting up from his desk and walking out the door. Zack and Carrie got up a followed him.

As they walked down the hall Zack and Carrie heard people screaming, yelling and crying. That didn't help Zack's nerves at all. He just got even more scared. He grabbed his mom's hand and winced at every scream, yell, and cry. Carrie took Zack's hand and squeezed it letting him now he would be safe.

"Here we are." Dr. Reeves said walking Carrie and Zack into the room. Zack noticed right before he walked in his name was already underneath his room number.

Zack walked into his room and noticed it was like a small bedroom. He had a television, bathroom, a pair of chester drawers and a small closet. The only difference was the floor was tile instead of carpet. Other than that he thought it was kind of nice. Zack placed his suitcase on the bed and opened it.

"Here you go, Zack." Dr. Reeves said handing him a gown. Zack looked at it a moment and then hesitantly took it. "Your going to have to put this on for us so we can run a few tests." He said. "Now, I'll be back in a few to prep you for your tests." With that said Dr. Reeves left and went to his office.

"Zack, sweetie, go ahead and get changed. I'll get everything unpacked nad situated for you." Carrie said pulling Zack's clothes out of the suitcase. Zack nodded and walked to the bathroom where he got changed.

About thirty minutes later Dr. Reeves returned to Zack's room. Zack was already lying down on his bed. He walked over to Zack holding a needle. A needle as round as Zack's thumb and a needle as long as his pinky. Zack held on to his mom's hand tight. So tight that his fingertips turned white.

The doctor walked over to Zack and placed the needle against his skin. Zack clenched his teeth together and tightly shut his eyes as the needle was jabbed into the middle of his arm. Carrie's eyes began to tear up.

The doctor finished pushing the medicine into his veins and began to pull it out. He quickly pulled out a cotton ball and dabbed it in alcohol and wiped Zack's arm where the needle was and left the cotton ball there as he took out some bandage tape and taped it down.

A moment later Zack's grip on his mom's hand loosened and fell onto his bed. Carrie blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He should be out for a couple of hours." The doctor said looking at Carrie. Carrie nodded in understanding and stood up.

Carrie stood up next to Zack's bed and bent down and rubbed Zack's cheek.

"Everything will be just fine sweetie." She whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

The doctor then rolled Zack out. He took Zack to the testing lab and then began to run his tests on him. Maybe they will finally know what is bothering Zack.


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. As I am wrapping up this sequel my chapters will become shorter and shorter. Just tonight I'm going to adding chapters 6,7, and 8. I'm trying to get through with this story as quick as I can. I'm coming up with another idea on a story and I hope it does so much more better than this one.

Chapter 6

A couple hours later Dr. Reeves finished running tests on Zack. He rolled Zack back to his room. Carrie stood up as soon as the doctor rolled Zack back into the room.

"How did everything go?" She asked Dr. Reeves with concern in her voice. Ever since Zack left for his tests Carrie had been sitting on pins and needles. Hoping everything would go smoothly. Dr. Reeves smiled warmly at Carrie.

"Everything went great. There were no complications." He said. Carrie smiled relieved as she looked down at Zack's sleeping body. That lifted a few pounds off of her shoulders knowing there was no complications. Although she still wanted to know the results of the tests.

"How'd the tests turn out?" Carrie asked looking at Dr. Reeves.

"I'm not sure the results haven't come in yet." Dr. Reeves said smiling. "I will let you know as soon as I get them. Until then Zack should be waking up soon." He said and left the room.

Carrie sat down next to Zack on his bed. She picked up his hand up and gently stroked it. A few moments later Carrie heard Zack moan and she saw his eyelids flutter. Carrie looked over at Zack and saw him trying to wake up.

"Sweetie you can wake up now. Everything is behind you." Carrie said as she softly rubbed Zack's cheek.

Zack could feel his mother's touch and could hear her voice. He tried his hardest to open his eyes, but they were so heavy he couldn't open them.

__

'I must have been put to sleep.' Zack thought. He used all of his strength too open his eyes. "Mom?" He whispered as he saw a blur of someone sitting next to him.

"Yes sweetie, it's me." Carrie said as she hugged her son. Zack's vision cleared and he hugged her back.

"Have my results come back yet?" Zack asked.

"No not yet. We are still waiting on them." Carrie said pulling away from Zack.

"Knock! Knock!" Dr. Reeves said coming into Zack's room holding paperwork. Zack and Carrie smiled as he walked in and around to the bed. "Guess what I got!" He said standing in front of Zack's bed looking at both Carrie and Zack.

"My results?!" Zack asked.

"Yes." Dr. Reeves said scanning over the paper work. Carrie took Zack's hand in hers and held it tightly bracing he and her for the news. "Well according to the results." He paused a moment and Carrie and Zack held on to each others hands tighter. "You are perfectly fine. Your only problem is that you are overly stressed and you should take it easy to relax your stress." The doctor said smiling. Zack smiled in relief knowing that he didn't have anything wrong.

"Oh my God!" Carrie yelled grabbing Zack and hugging him tightly. She was so happy to know that her son was just fine. She was so happy that she started to cry. Zack hugged Carrie back smiling.

"Sometimes when people get overly stressed they can sometimes hallucinate. It's nothing out of the ordinary. So what I'm going to do is give Zack and prescription for some nerve pills. He will have to take this pill every night after dinner." Dr. Reeves said handing Carrie the prescription . "They should be ready in an hour." He said.

"So does this mean I can go home?" Zack asked pulling away from his mother still smiling. Dr. Reeves laughed.

"No. We're going keep you overnight. This is just to keep an eye on you. You will most likely be released tomorrow and that depends on how you act tonight." Dr. Reeves said and walked out. Carrie looked at Zack and smiled.

"It'll be fine." Carrie said reassuring Zack that he would be fine and he will be able to go home tomorrow. Zack smiled disappointedly back. He wanted to go home really bad. "I'm going to the school to let them see your excuse and why you haven't been there. I'm also going to pick up your homework and classwork and homework for today and tomorrow and also from yesterday. Then I'm going to pick up your prescription." Carrie said standing up. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." She said hugging Zack and kissing him on the cheek. "Love you." She said.

"Love you too." Zack said as his mom was leaving his room.

Zack got up off his bed and walked to the closet. He pulled out a red shirt with black and yellow flames. He then pulled out a pair of black pants. He walked to the bathroom got in the shower and put his clothes on. After that he walked out of the bathroom hopped on his bed and turned on the television. He was flipping the channels until he found something to watch.


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Here it is Chapter 7 to my story. Like I said my chapters are going to be getting shorter. So I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Carrie pulled up at the school and walked into the main office. She walked up to the secretary's desk and waited for her to get off the phone. The secretary acknowledged Carrie and told her it would be just a minute. Carrie nodded and politely sat down in a seat.

"Thank-you." The secretary said and hung up the phone. She looked up at Carrie and smiled. "May I help you?" She asked kindly. Carrie smiled stood up and walked over to the secretary's desk.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to the person in charge of attendance. My son Zack Martin hasn't been here in a couple of days and I want to get things cleared up." Carrie said

"Yes ma'am, I'll let Ms. Monroe know you'd like to speak with her." The secretary said and picked up the phone and buzzed Ms. Monroe.

"Thank-you." Carrie said.

"Yes." Ms. Monroe said as she picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Ms. Monroe, you have a visitor." The secretary said a hung up the phone. She looked up at Carrie and smiled. "She'll be with you momentarily."

"Thank-you." Carrie said and walked back over to her seat and patiently waited for Ms. Monroe to come out. The doors opened and Ms. Monroe walked out and saw Carrie.

"May I help you?" Ms. Monroe asked kindly. Carrie got up and walked over to her. She stuck her hand out to shake Ms. Monroe's hand.

"I'm Carrie Martin. I'm here to talk to you about my son Zack." She said and Ms. Monroe smiled and shook Carrie's hand.

"Glad to meet you Ms. Martin. Now if you will please follow me to my office we can discuss about Zack." Ms. Monroe said walking back into the doors and walked to her office. Carrie followed behind. They walked into Ms. Monroe's office and sat down. As they got settled Ms. Monroe began to speak. "Funny you should come up here. I've been trying to call you all day to check on Zack. I was wondering why he hasn't been here in the past couple of days." She said looking at Carrie and clasping her hands together on her desk.

"That's why I've come up here." Carrie began. "See Zack hasn't been feeling to well lately. I took him into the hospital this morning." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear. Is it serious? I mean I can't help but worry knowing what happened to your other son." Ms. Monroe said sympathetically.

"No it's not serious. Zack should be back in the next day or so. That's why I came here today I was wondering if it would be okay if I pick up Zack's work from today, yesterday and for tomorrow?" Carrie asked.

"Oh yes of course. I'll buzz his teachers and let them know that you will be coming to their class to pick up his work." Ms. Monroe said as she picked up her phone and buzzed all six teachers.

"Thank-you." Carrie said. Ms. Monroe hung up the phone and handed Carrie Zack's school schedule. Carrie smiled and took it. "Thank-you again" Carrie said as she walked out of the school's main office to Zack's classroom. Carrie was leaving Zack's last class when she heard someone call her name.

"Ms. Martin?" The voice called. Carrie stopped and turned around to see Casey, Zack's girlfriend running up behind her. Carrie smiled as Casey was running up towards her.

"Hey sweetie." Carrie said hugging Casey. Casey hugged her back.

"Where's Zack? I haven't seen or spoken to him in like three days." Casey asked pulling away from Carrie.

"He hasn't felt so well lately. I took him to Boston Regional Hospital this morning." Carrie said and she saw Casey's eyes grow wide in shock.

"Isn't that a mental facility?" She asked in shock. Carrie nodded in agreement. "Oh my God! Is he okay? What happened?" Casey asked starting to worried.

"He's fine. He just has been hallucinating a lot lately and he hears voices in his head." Carrie said trying to avoid going into detail. "He should be back at school in the next day or two. She said smiling . Casey sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Martin, do you mind if I take Zack is work after school?" Casey asked. Carrie knew she really wanted to see Zack. She was also pretty sure Zack wanted to see Casey. Carrie smiled and handed Casey, Zack's work.

"No, go right ahead. I've got other things to do anyway." Carrie said. Casey took Zack's work from Carrie and smiled.

"Thank-you." Casey said and smiled then walked off towards her next class.

"Your welcome." Carrie called behind her. Casey looked back and smiled again. Carrie smiled back and walked out of the school.

Carrie walked to her car got in and drove off towards the drugstore. She thought by now Zack's prescription should be in. She parked her car and walked in. She walked straight to the back where the pharmacy was and stood at the counter.

"May I help you?" The pharmacist asked.

"Um, yes, I'm here to pick up a prescription for Zachary Martin." Carrie said. The pharmacist walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a basket marked with the letter M.' He searched for a minute then pulled out a bag from the basket and placed it on the counter.

"Do you have ID?" He asked. Carrie a little surprised that he asked for ID pulled her license out of her purse. She showed the pharmacist and he handed her the prescription and she paid for it. After that she left the drugstore and walked to her car. She got in and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Here is chapter 8. Chapter 8 will probably be one of my shortest chapters. Chapter 9 will probably be longer, and I should have chapter 9 up sometime tomorrow. So tell me what you thought of the last three chapters. Please read and review.

Chapter 8

It was now five o'clock. Casey got finished with cheerleading practice and called her mom and told her that she would be late coming home that night. She walked to the bus stop and got on the bus. She told the driver where to go and then she was on her way to Boston Regional Hospital to see Zack. She arrived at the hospital at 5:45. She got off of the bus and began to walk into the hospital. She walked up to the receptionist's desk and waited for the lady to acknowledge her. The receptionist looked up from her computer screen to Casey and smiled.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for Zack Martin." Casey said.

"He's in room 242." She said.

"Where is that?" Casey asked.

"Walk thorough those doors right there and walk to the end of the hall. From there you will turn left that is our 200 wing." The lady said pointing at the doors next to the desk.

"Thank-you." Casey said and walked through the doors and walked to the end of the hall making a left at the end. She began to walk down the 200 wing looking at each room number. "238, 240, 242." She said and looked at the door number and saw Zack's name underneath it. She stopped and stared at the room number and Zack's name for a moment. Her stomach dropped and her nerves began to kick in. She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Zack?" She said quietly. Zack turned the television on off and saw Casey standing near the door.

"Casey!" Zack said smiling. He was happy to see her. He hadn't been this happy since before his nightmares.

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked walking over to him and sat down on his bed next to him.

"A lot better now that you're here." Zack said sitting up in his bed. Casey smiled and reached over to hug Zack. Zack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He was so happy to be able to touch Casey again.

As they pulled away from each other Casey and Zack locked eyes. They starred at each other for a moment. Zack then leaned in to kiss her. Casey leaned in towards Zack and locked lips and began to kiss. After a minute they pulled away and smiled at each other and Zack laid his forehead on Casey's forehead.

"I love you." Zack whispered.

"I love you." Casey whispered back. Zack smiled and Casey smiled back. Zack leaned in towards Casey again and placed a hand on the back of Casey's neck and began to deeply kiss her. Casey slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deeply. Zack gently began to lay Casey down next to him. They continued to make out until Zack's doctor came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Zack, but we have your dinner and medicine." The doctor said. Zack gently pulled away from Casey and looked at the doctor.

"Okay. Thank-you." Zack said sitting up in his bed as the tray of dinner was placed in front of him. Casey sat up next to him.

"I'll be back later to pick up your dinner tray." Dr. Reeves said and walked out. Zack reached for his fork and Casey popped him on top of the hand. Zack looked up at Casey and saw a smile on her face.

"What?" Zack asked smiling back.

"Let me." Casey said taking the fork from Zack and began to feed him.

"I could get used to this." Zack said jokingly with a smile. Casey laughed and smiled back.

"Ha Ha." She said. "Don't get used to this. I'm only doing this until you are out of here. After that you go back to feeding yourself." Casey said still smiling. Zack smiled back as he chewed up his food and swallowed it.

About thirty minutes later Zack finished his dinner and took his medicine. Casey got up and unzipped her book bag and pulled out Zack's work. She looked at Zack then sighed and sat back down on the bed next to him.

"I thought we could work on schoolwork together." Casey said. Zack nodded and smiled.

""Okay." He said. Casey placed Zack's tray on the drawers next to his bed.

They were almost done with Zack's work when Zack felt the medicine begin to kick in. His eyes grew heavier and heavier until he began to nod off once in a while.

"Now Zack all you have left is English." Casey said pulling out her English textbook. She looked over at Zack and saw he was out. She then began to hear him snore ever so lightly. She sighed and smiled and decided that she would do it for him.

As Casey finished Zack's work she closed her book and placed Zack's work next to him on the bed. She got up off the bed and kissed Zack on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 9. I hope you like. It kind of turned out longer than expected, but anyway. Please read and review. I will have chapter 10 soon. **

**Chapter 9**

Casey left Zack's room and walked down the hall. She left the hospital and walked down the hall. She left the hospital and walked to the bus stop. She waited for a few minutes before the bus drove up. The driver opened the door and Casey got in and took a seat toward the back. She starred out at the hospital thinking about Zack. Hoping he would be okay.

Zack has been asleep now for an hour. He's been sleeping soundly. At least until now. Cody has come back into Zack's dreams. This time Cody isn't being hurt. He's talking to Zack. Although Zack is asleep he is till hearing and responding to Cody.

"Zack? Zack are you awake?" Cody asked. Zack began move around a little bit in his bed nervously. He thought that this was all over with.

"Cody? Is that you?" Zack mumbled in his sleep as he heard Cody calling him. Although it sounded to him as if Cody was inside of his head.

"Zack, I need your help." Cody said.

"Why is it I'm the only one who can see you and hear you?" Zack mumbled. "Because of this people think I'm crazy." He mumbled again moving his arms as if he were in a conversation. His face showing expression with each word.

"Because your my twin, and we have that special connection. Plus you are the only person who can help me. Because you understand me." Cody said is voice soft and sweet.

"How come now you have a conversation with me?" Zack asked his voice beginning to rise with every word.

"Zack, listen to me. Calm down. Don't push me away like you have been." Cody said getting slightly irritated.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zack began to scream out in his sleep. "ITS BECAUSE OF YOU MOM AND EVERYONE ELSE THINK I'M CRAZY!" Zack yelled. "ONE DAY YOU'RE IN MY NIGHTMARES AND THE NEXT YOU'RE IN MY REALITY! NOW YOU'RE IN MY HEAD! HELL, I'M BEGINNING TO THINK I'M CRAZY! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Zack screamed as he began to toss and turn in his sleep violently.

Cody was now getting aggravated and started to yell back, "ZACK, STOP IT!"

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T HAVE ANY TRUST IN YOU ANYMORE!" Zack screamed still tossing and turning sweat beginning to roll down his face.

"FINE!" Cody yelled. "FUCK IT ZACK. I THOUGHT YOU CARED ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE! JUST FUCK IT! FROM NOW ON I WILL NO LONGER BOTHER YOU!" Cody yelled and vanished from Zack's mind. Zack began to feel bad now still tossing and turning.

"WAIT CODY! COME BACK! WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!" Zack yelled beginning to regret that he said all that stuff to Cody.

Zack tossed and turned so much he ended up falling off of the bed onto the floor laying flat on his stomach. His head was turned to the right as he laid on the ground. He bashed his right temple in the floor and he felt blood begin to gush out. Soon after that he fell unconscious.

Dr. Reeves heard Zack yelling and ran out of his office towards Zack room. He pushed open Zack's door and ran in and flipped on the light. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zack lying on the floor unconscious in a small puddle of blood.

"Zack! You okay!" Dr. Reeves asked concerned. He got no response from Zack and ran over to his side and knelt down at his side.

"ZACK!" He yelled as he gently flipped Zack over on his back. He then noticed that Zack's right temple was still bleeding. _Oh God' _He thought as he picked Zack up and placed him on the bed. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and wiped some of the dry blood off of his head and the side of his face where he had been lying in the blood. He grabbed the phone and called and ambulance. After that he called Carrie and told her to get down to the hospital as quick as possible.

About fifteen minutes later the ambulance arrived and rushed to Zack's room. A few seconds later Carrie pulled up the first thing she saw was the flashing red lights from the ambulance.

'_Oh please Zack, be okay baby." _She thought to herself as she got out the car and ran to Zack's room. She walked in and saw the paramedics wrapping bandages and gauze around Zack's head.

"What happened?" Carrie asked startling Dr. Reeves. Dr. Reeves jumped and turned around to face Carrie.

"I heard him yelling in his sleep and ran to see if he was okay. When I came in I found him lying on the floor unconscious. It seems as if he fell out of bed." Dr. Reeves said still looking at Carrie.

Carrie turned away from Dr. Reeves and walked over to Zack and the paramedics. She sat down next to Zack and gently wrapped her arms around his head. With her free hand she began to brush Zack's hair with her fingernails.

"Oh my baby." She said leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. She away from Zack and looked at the paramedics. She had tears in her eyes. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes ma'am. Luckily he didn't get a concussion." The female paramedic said and smiled at Carrie as she began to put her equipment up. "Your son must have quite a hard head." The paramedic said still smiling. Carrie smiled back.

"You can't imagine." Carrie said jokingly agreeing with the lady.

"He should be waking up soon. He may have a headache when he wakes up but he will be just fine." The male paramedic said as he and his partner began to get up in leave. "You guys take it easy." He said and they walked back out to the ambulance and drove away.

A few minutes later Zack began to move his head a little bit and began to moan. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his head throbbing. He placed his hand on top of his bandage. He winced as a sharp pain went through his head.

"What happened?" Zack asked confused. "Where am I?" He asked still confused as he looked around the room from corner to corner. He landed his sight on a tall dark haired man wearing white scrubs. "Dr. Reeves?" He asked looking at the man in confusion. Dr. Reeves smiled and nodded. Zack continued to scan the room lastly laying his eyes upon his mom. "Mom?" He said. Carrie smiled and gently rubbed Zack's cheek with the back of her index finger.

"Hey sweetie. How do you feel?" She asked smiling down at Zack with tears in her eyes.

"I have a massive headache other than that I'm fine." Zack said, "What happened? I feel like I fell off a building and hit my head on the concrete." He said as he shut his eyes tightly as another sharp pain went through his head and opened them back up again.

"Not quite. You fell out of bed and hit your head on the tiled floor." Dr. Reeves said with a sympathetic smile. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. Zack's eyes grew wide as he remembered what happened.

"No it wasn't a nightmare." Zack began. "It never was a nightmare or a hallucination. It was all real. Cody is trying to tell me something. I just know it." He said smiling confidently. Dr. Reeves and Carrie exchanged looks of suspicion. "I don't know what he was trying to tell me and now I never will. I kept pushing him away and now I pushed him away for good." Zack said now disappointed.

"Doctor, may I speak with you outside?" Carrie asked. Dr. Reeves and Carrie walked outside of Zack's room into the hall. "You can't tell me nothing his wrong with him." She said slightly irritated.

"Ms. Martin, nothing is wrong with your son. He is perfectly fine. None of the tests say he has schizophrenic or paranoid schizophrenic." He said looking at Carrie who had her arms folded across her chest and was glaring at him. "All I can say is that what Zack is telling you is true." He said. Carrie raised and eyebrow and glared at him even more harder.

"So you're saying he can actually see and speak to Cody?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"How is it only Zack can speak to him and see him?" Carrie asked.

"Twins have always had special bonds and a special connection. It's always been like that and always will. That's probably why Zack is the only one who can see and speak to him. Twins are like one person only in two different bodies." Dr. Reeves said and paused a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry this didn't turn out as you would have hoped, Ms. Martin." With that the doctor walked back off to his room and left Carrie in the hall next to Zack's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10. Chapter 10 came out much longer than expected, but if things go the way I plan I should be done with this story in two more chapters. Maybe three I don't know it depends, but I should be done really soon. So enjoy please read and review. **

**Chapter 10**

Two days later Zack returned to school. Carrie finally accepted the fact Zack actually could talk and see Cody. The last time Zack had spoken to or even seen Cody was the night he busted his head. Ever since he told Cody to get away from him and out of his head Cody hasn't returned. He regrets that he pushed Cody away. Now he will never know what Cody was trying to tell him.

Zack was sitting outside on the curb of the student parking lot during his lunch hour and kept thinking about what the last thing Cody told him. He said, "I guess you don't want to see me alive or in spirit again." Those words kept haunting him. What did they mean? It was driving him crazy. He was willing to do anything to figure out Cody's message. Zack's thoughts were interrupted when someone came up behind him and placed their hands on his shoulders and gently began to massage his back.

"Great to have you back, Zack." A female voice from behind him said. Zack turned around to see Casey standing behind him.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. Casey leaned over and kissed Zack on the cheek. Zack smiled again and Casey sat down next to him.

"What's up? You look bugged?" She asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laid her head down on his shoulder and gently hugged him. Zack laid his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her middle back and hugged her back.

"I just got a lot on my mind." He said as they pulled away and Zack looked across the parking lot.

"Tell me." She said quietly looking at Zack who was still staring across the parking lot. Zack shook his head and turned his attention back to Casey.

"No, you'd think I was crazy." He said. Casey sighed and looked at him as if he knew better than to say something like that. Zack smiled at her reaction.

"Zack, you know better than that. You can trust me with anything. I mean we have been together for two years." She said trying to convince Zack to talk to her. Zack looked at Casey as if her was about to ask her a question. Casey looked back at him intently.

"Did my mom tell you the real reason I was at Boston Regional?" He asked.

"No." Casey began. "All she told me is that you weren't feeling well. She said you were hearing voices and hallucinating." She said. Zack began to feel uncomfortable about telling her. He didn't want her to think he was a nut case. He looked away from her to the ground in front of him.

"Well." Zack began hesitantly. "You see I was having nightmares about what happened to Cody. Then after that he began to appear to me only calling my name. He never said anything else. He was causing me to go crazy. Mom thought I was schizophrenic so she took me in. I took some tests and everything came out good. Nothing was wrong with me. That meant I wasn't hallucinating but that I actually was seeing my brother." He said looking back up at Casey.

"So why do you think he's haunting you?" Casey asked looking back at Zack. Zack smiled and looked across the parking lot once again.

"He's not." Zack said looking at Casey again. "He's trying to tell me something." He said sincerely. Casey swallowed and looked at Zack nervously.

"What'd you think he's trying to tell you?" She asked. Zack shook his head and turned his gaze back to the parking lot. He picked up a rock and tossed it across the parking lot.

"I don't know. I wish I did." He said looking disappointed.

"Then you should find out." Casey said perky.

"I can't. Cody doesn't want to speak to me anymore." He said disappointment filling his voice. "I kind of pushed him away." Zack said upset with himself for what he told Cody.

"Get a fortune teller. They can communicate with the dead." Casey said. Zack looked at Casey oddly.

"Where am I going to get the money for that?" He asked. Casey cocked an eyebrow and looked at Zack with a sly smile appearing on her face. Zack didn't know if he like the look on Casey's face. She was scheming something and he didn't know if he wanted to get into trouble.

"I don't know Casey! You got a very devious smile. I don't want to get us in trouble." Zack said a little unsure with her plan.

"Just trust me." She said.

"Okay" Zack said standing up with Casey as the bell rang to end lunch.

"Great. I'll meet you after school at the bus stop." She said and began to walk off still smiling. Zack smiled and followed in behind her.

The bell rang to end the day. Casey and Zack left their classes and started walking out towards the bus stop. Zack and Casey met at the bus stop at the same exact time. Zack smiled, as did Casey as they met.

"How do you plan to get the money?" Zack asked. Casey smiled and began to reach into her purse searching for the money.

"Easy." She said pulling out over a hundred dollars. Zack looked shocked. His eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth dropped open.

"Wow! How'd you get this?" Zack asked smiling. Casey smiled her devious smile once again and handed Zack the money.

"An older brother comes in handy once in awhile." She said as Zack took the money.

"But want you get in trouble?" Zack asked putting the money in his pocket. Casey smiled slightly.

"Yes, but if it gets you and your brother back together then it's worth it." She said. Zack smiled and hugged Casey.

"Thanks" He said as Casey hugged him back.

"Come on. We're going to go see Madame Naela." Casey said as she and Zack pulled away. Zack smiled and took her hand in his and they began to walk off towards Madame Naela's place.

When they arrived at Madame Naela's house Casey knocked on the door. Zack's stomach began to tighten as he heard footsteps approaching the door. Madame Naela unlocked the door and Zack held tighter to Casey's hand. She slowly began to open and she saw Zack and Casey standing in her doorway. Zack looked at her nervously she kind of weirded him out.

"Casey!" Madame Naela yelled surprised to see her. Zack's eyes grew wide and he looked at Casey who seemed to smile back at the lady. "What brings you here?" She asked smiling at Casey. Zack slowly looked back from Casey to Madame Naela. Madame Naela looked at Zack and smiled slightly. Zack smiled back nervously.

"My friend." Casey said gesturing over to Zack. "You see last year he lost his brother in a tragic murder. His brother Cody has been in his nightmares and reality. He says Cody is trying to tell him something, but he can't tell what Cody is trying to say. We were wondering if maybe you could help us figure out the message." Casey asked holding Zack's hand tighter.

"Sure I'd love to. Come on in." Madame Naela said walking them into the house to a small round table that had a crystal ball sitting in the middle of it.

"You know her?" Zack whispered to Casey nervously as Madame Naela got seated at the table.

"Yeah. She's my aunt's best friend." Casey whispered back noticing Zack was nervous. "Just relax. Everything will be just fine." She said trying to get Zack to relax. Zack nodded still nervous about the whole thing.

"Now lets join hands as we attempt to bring Cody into our presence." Madame Naela said as she grabbed Zack and Casey's hands. Casey and Zack clasped their two free hands together. Zack just continued to get more and more nervous as they began the séance.

"We are gathered here this evening to call upon the spirit of young Cody Martin." She began. Zack's eyes grew wide as he heard the lady call their last name.

'_This is so weird! How'd she know my last name? Casey and I never mentioned it to her once.' _Zack thought as his nervousness turned into fear.

"Cody if you are within the sound of my voice..speak to us now." She stopped speaking when the room turned ice cold, and there was a light breeze that filled the room. Zack eyes the room nervously holding Casey and Madame Naela's hands tighter. A moment later Madame Naela began to hum something weird that only made Zack even more nervous. "He's here. He's among us now." She said eerily. Zack swallowed hard to frightened to move or speak. He began to feel sweat roll down his face. "Cody, tell us what you wanted to tell your brother. He's here with me now Cody. Tell us n-now." She said as she felt something enter in her body. She jumped startling both Zack and Casey. Madame Naela looked at Zack. "He says he tried to tell you, but you kept pushing him away whenever he tried." She said repeating what Cody was telling her. Zack shifted nervously in his seat and finally found his voice.

"Cody, I'm really sorry. I was frightened and know how to react. What you said about a seeing you alive or in spirit again what did you mean?" Zack asked feeling guilty for what he had said to Cody and the hospital.

"He says don't worry about it. You obviously don't care enough about him to give a damn. You told him to go away and get out your head." Madame Naela said as she closed her eyes.

"Please Cody." Zack pleaded. "I do care. That's why I'm here with Madame Naela tonight that way I can understand what you were trying to tell me. That way I can help you if I can. Cody you're my brother and I love you. I would do anything for you. So please Cody." Zack pleaded and paused a moments as he felt tears build in his eyes. "Please tell me what you were trying to tell." Zack said trying his hardest not to cry.

A moment after Zack said that the room lit up with a white glow. Zack and Casey jumped shielding their eyes from the light. As the light faded Zack pulled his hands away from his eyes and saw Cody standing in front of him between him and Madame Naela. Casey looked at Zack her mouth open in surprise. Zack smiled and stood up from his chair and looked at Cody. There was maybe a foot between Zack and Cody.

"You're not scared?" Cody asked kind of surprised and looked at Zack.

"No" Zack whispered not once taking his eyes off of Cody.

Cody raised his hand up and held it halfway between he and Zack. Zack slowly raised his hand up and held it halfway between he and Cody. Slowly the twins began to put their hands together. As their hands touched it felt almost real. It was like they were really touching.

"It feels almost real." Zack said smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks. Casey was looking at them smiling. She also had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know." Cody said agreeing with Zack. Cody and Zack pulled their hands apart and put their arms to their sides.

"I miss you Cody." Zack whispered as he began to silently cry.

"I miss you too, and what we just did with our hand proves I'm not that far." Cody said softly. "It proves I'm almost as alive as you."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he wiping tears from his eyes.

"I mean I can be with you again." Cody began. "I mean I can get a second chance." He said with a smile looking right at Zack. Zack looked up at Cody after wiping another tear.

"How?" Zack asked. Cody smiled at Zack's comment.

"Going back in time to the night that I was killed." Cody said noticing Zack still had no clue how to do that. "Arwin." He said. "Arwin has invented a time machine. Use that." Cody said.

"Are you sure it will work?" Zack asked a little uneasy about doing that.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm the scientist here!" Cody said jokingly. Zack smiled. "Trust me Zack. I wouldn't do anything to harm you." He said. Zack smiled again he felt sure this time. He knew Cody wouldn't do anything to harm him so he trusted him.

"I guess not." Zack said.

"Well my times up. I'll be waiting for you at the scene. See you soon." Cody said.

"I love you, Cody." Zack said before his brother left.

"I love you, Zack" Cody said.

A moment later that the room lit up once again. Zack and Casey again shielded their eyes. A second later the room was back to candle light. Casey got up and hugged Zack. Zack wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her back. As they pulled away Zack looked at Madame Naela.

"Thanks for everything." Zack said with a smile. "How much do I owe you?" He asked pulling out the money Casey gave him from his pocket. Madame Naela stood up and looked at Casey and Zack.

"Keep your money." She said. "I'm just glad I helped you and your brother." She said smiling. Zack smiled and handed the money back to Casey.

"Now you want be in trouble." He said smiling at Casey. Casey smiled back and took the money from Zack.

"Thanks" She said to Zack as they left Madame Naela's house.

"Thank-you, Madame Naela." Casey and Zack said at the same time.

"You're welcome." She said and closed the door behind Zack and Casey. They looked at each other and clasped their hands together and began to walk back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If anybody has any questions about my story I do have a first part to this story. It's called "_I'll Always Be There." _So if you have questions check out my first story it should answer any questions you may have. Here is Chapter 11. I am sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy working and writing my new story. I happen to be off tomorrow so I decided to add the new chapter. Again I do apologize for taking so long to update. I am going to try and continue to update on a daily basis. So here it is I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 11**

Zack walked Casey home and started to go back to the Tipton. He walked into the hotel through the revolving door and headed towards Arwin's workshop. Zack walked into Arwin's office and wrinkled his nose at the foul stench of old dirty clothes and nasty socks. He arrived at Arwin's workshop door and noticed that the door was halfway shut. Zack picked up his hand and balled his fist and knocked on the door.

"Arwin?" He asked as he knocked on the door again. "Arwin? You in there?" He asked pushing the door open slowly.

He popped his head in and looked around the workshop. He saw no sign of anyone and began to slowly creep inside. After he got inside the office he gently shut the door behind him.

'_Arwin must have already left the for the night.' _Zack thought to himself.

Zack looked to his right and saw Arwin's time machine. He slowly began to walk towards it. Before trying out the time machine he slowly walked around it examining it making sure it looked safe. With a nod of approval Zack opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door. He started to look around inside the time machine trying to figure out how to start it. He noticed a small calculator welded on the wall next to the door.

"This must be where you enter the date of the day you want to return to." Zack said then noticed and lever underneath the calculator. "And that must be the lever that transports you." Zack sighed and pressed the date of the night that Cody was murdered and nervously placed his hand on the lever. "Here goes nothing." He said taking a deep breath and pulled the lever down.

Zack heard a small explosion and the next thing he knew he was back sitting in his friend Jeremiah's car on their way to the gas station on the night Cody was murdered. He smiled to himself and accidentally thought out loud.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Zack exclaimed happily.

Everything was the same the car and his friend, the song on the radio, and he was even wearing the same basketball uniform. Jeremiah eyed Zack suspiciously.

"What worked?" He asked pulling into the gas station that haunted Zack's memories. Zack's eyes widened and slowly turned his head towards Jeremiah. He felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"Nothing." Zack quickly replied turning his head away from Jeremiah and looked out the window. Jeremiah looked at Zack suspiciously and pulled out ten dollars from his wallet.

**A/N: This part of the chapter is going to be a lot like Chapter 26 of "_I'll Always Be There" _The only difference is instead of the chapter being centered around Cody it is going to centered around Zack. **

"Here." Jeremiah said handing Zack the ten dollars. "Get me ten on pump four." He said as Zack nodded and took the money.

Zack got out the car and began to walk up to the store when something black caught his eye. He looked over to where it was coming from and didn't see anything. Zack shrugged and walked into the store.

"May I help you?" The cashier asked looking up from her terminal to Zack.

"Uh yes, I'd like ten on pump four." He said handing her the ten dollars. The lady took the money and that's when Zack heard a loud agonizing scream coming from outside the store. "Cody!" Zack yelled and ran out of the building to the side of the store.

Zack ran to the side of the building and stopped as he saw Bryce pointing a gun at Cody's head. Zack shut his eyes and tried to erase the memories from before out of his head.

'_Come on Zack, this is your chance to save Cody and give him a second chance. You can't back out now Cody would be very disappointed.' _He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes finding his nerve.

"Let him go!" Zack yelled. Bryce turned around and swung Cody around with him. Cody was shocked to see Zack standing in front of them.

"What are you going to do?" Bryce asked pressing the gun harder against Cody's temple.

"Something I should of done a year ago." Zack said lunging towards Bryce.

"Zack no!" Cody yelled as Zack lunged towards Bryce.

Bryce shoved Cody to the ground and he landed on the concrete with a small painful moan. Zack landed on top of Bryce knocking him to the ground. When Bryce hit the ground the gun fell out of his hand.

"Cody gun!" Zack yelled pinning Bryce down.

"Huh?" Cody asked pulling himself up off the ground.

"The gun! Get the gun!" Zack yelled again. Bryce kicked Zack off of him and grabbed Cody's leg causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

"Don't touch that gun!" Bryce said pulling Cody away from the gun. Bryce turned Cody over on his back and punched him in the side of the face.

Zack got back up and jumped on Bryce's back wrapping his arms around Bryce's neck. Bryce grabbed Zack's arm and tossed him off of his back and on top of Cody. Cody moaned in pain as Zack was slammed on top of him.

"You kids messed with the wrong guy." Bryce said walking towards them.

He stopped next to them and picked up his gun and grabbed Zack by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He pinned Zack against the wall and pushed the gun into Zack's chest. He popped the gun and began to pull the trigger. Zack's eyes grew wide as he watched Bryce pull the trigger.

"No!" Cody yelled and ran up behind Bryce and jumped on his back.

"What is it with you kids and jumping on my back?" He said and flung Cody to the ground and began to beat him in the face with the butt of his gun.

Zack ran over to Bryce and stood in front of Cody. Zack was now raging with anger. He was ready to tear Bryce up. Nobody can beat his brother like that and get away with it.

"I said leave him alone." Zack said through gritted teeth his voice low and angry. His hands were balled into fists as glared at Bryce.

"Aww is wittle Zackie protecting his wittle brother." Bryce said mocking Zack. "If I were you I would piss off." He said his voice returning back to normal.

Zack was now flaming angry. Bryce had pushed it to the limit. Zack jumped on Bryce and the two wrestled to the ground. Bryce had the lead. Zack laid underneath Bryce getting beat in the face with the butt of the gun. He was also punching Zack in the face with his free fist. Zack's face was covered in blood. He had blood gushing from his nose and the corners of his mouth. Bryce brought his gun back and quickly bashed the side of Zack's head in between the eye and ear. Zack's vision blurred and he felt his body getting weaker and weaker. He was choking on his blood coughing it up. Cody stood in horror as he watched Zack choke on his blood. Every time he coughed blood would spill out the corners of his mouth, and soaked his basketball jersey and stained the front of it. Cody began to cry as Bryce continuously beat Zack. He seemed not to care that Zack was choking to death on his own blood.

"Had enough?" Bryce asked his voice and eyes full of hate towards Zack.

Zack coughed again spilling even more blood out of his mouth and onto his jersey. This time his cough was more of a dying cough. Cody began to cry harder as he heard Zack's deathly cough.

"I'll take that as a no" Bryce said taking his gun and pressing it against Zack's abdomen. Bryce began to pull back the trigger. Zack coughed again spilling even more blood out of his mouth and gasped for air after the cough.

"Do it." Zack whispered as he coughed again. Bryce smiled evilly and continued to pull the trigger and Cody's eyes widened.

"No!" Cody yelled running towards them still crying.

As Cody began running over to them Bryce fired the gun. Cody stopped dead in his tracks when the gun fired. Cody felt his heart skip. He couldn't believe what just happened. Bryce stood up and smiled down at Zack. He looked down at Zack with a smile of content as he saw Zack lay there drowning in his own blood. Cody covered his mouth and fell to his knees crying. Zack coughed again causing more blood to spill out of his mouth. Bryce watched contently as Zack continued to choke and Cody stood and watched in horror. Bryce looked at Cody and smiled evilly at him. Cody could hardly see his vision blurred by tears Bryce then began to walk towards Cody still holding the gun.

"You're next!" He said walking faster towards Cody. Cody crawled backwards away from Bryce. Bryce grabbed Cody's leg and pulled him towards him. "Come here you!"

Cody yelped as Bryce pulled him. When Bryce had Cody underneath him he wrapped his arms around Cody's neck and began to strangle him. Cody kicked Bryce in the gut causing him to release Cody and fall over next to him. Cody gasped as Bryce released his neck. Cody stood up and kicked Bryce's hand knocking the gun out of his hand. Cody ran over to where the gun lay and picked it up and pointed at Bryce. Bryce watched as Cody began to pop the gun and pull the trigger. Bryce sat up and looked at Cody.

"I dare you!" Bryce yelled. Cody's hands began to shake in fear he had never held a gun in his life. "Do it!" Bryce yelled.

Cody jumped and looked at Zack who tried to get up but fell back to the ground. He kept trying to get up but couldn't he kept falling back down. Cody looked at just how bad Zack was hurt. His fear suddenly disappeared and anger took him over. His hand stopped shaking and was steadily pointed the gun at Bryce's chest.

"This is for Zack." Cody angrily said pulling the trigger. The bullet penetrated Bryce's skin and went through his chest. Bryce fell backwards his eyes wide in surprise.

Cody walked over to Bryce and stood over him. He looked down on him and pointed the gun at Bryce's head.

"And this is for me." Cody said popping the gun again and began to pull the trigger.

"I'm sorry." Bryce whispered. "Please, give me a chance." He begged.

Cody looked at Bryce he felt nothing for him. Bryce was the one who bullied him into the person he became. Bryce was the one who beat Zack almost to death and then shot him. Cody couldn't spare him.

"It's to late." Cody said and pulled the trigger the bullet shot from the gun and into Bryce's head.

Cody watched as the blood seeped out his head where the bullet hole was. Cody threw the gun to the ground and ran over to Zack's side. Cody got down on his knees next to Zack. Zack blinked weakly as Cody looked down on him.

"Cody." Zack whispered weakly as his eyes filled with tears.

Zack blinked and a tear fell from his eyes. Cody grabbed Zack's hand in his. He looked over Zack and tears built in his eyes. His eyes over flowed with tears that fell on Zack's bloody face.

"Zack, I'm so sorry." Cody said as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Its not your fault." Zack whispered. "I came to protect you. I'd never let anything happen to you." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Look at you." Cody whispered looking at Zack's bloody body.

"That doesn't matter as long as you're alive." Zack whispered.

"Don't leave me Zack." Cody whispered crying harder. He laid his head on Zack's chest. His whole body trembling while he cried.

Zack lifted his arms and wrapped them around Cody's back and weakly hugged him. Cody put his arms around Zack's shoulders, and cried.

"Please don't leave me Zack. I couldn't be me without you." Cody whispered.

"I'll never leave you baby bro." Zack whispered still holding Cody.

"I love you Zack." Cody whispered.

"I love you." Zack whispered back and Cody pulled away from Zack.

"Come on." Cody said pulling his brother up. "Come on we got to get you on your knees."

Zack slowly pulled himself up with Cody's help. Zack stood up on his knees and leaned over on his hands and began coughing again. Cody backed away as his brother's coughing got worse and worse. Zack began gagging as blood poured out of his mouth. Cody's eyes widened in horror as the blood from Zack's mouth splattered to the ground making a small puddle.

"Zack are you okay?" Cody asked horrified as he watched Zack. Zack nodded and threw up more blood.

"I'll be fine." Zack answered leaning over on his hands and knees. "No matter how much blood I loose I'm not going to leave you."

A moment later Zack and Cody heard the sirens from the ambulance and police cars. Cody smiled slightly and looked at Zack. The ambulance drove up to where Cody was standing next to Zack. They got out and ran over towards Zack and loaded him in and took him to the hospital. The paramedics rolled in and was talking to the doctor. He tried to listen but he couldn't really understand what they were talking about. They were talking so fast all Zack comprehended was gibber jabber. The police took Cody hom and explained to Carrie what had happened to Zack and which hospital he was in.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the review guys I really appreciate them. I said I was going to try to update on a daily basis until my story was complete so here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 12**

"Come on Cody, we got to get to the hospital." Carrie said grabbing Cody's hand and ran out of the Tipton to the car. She and Cody got in the car and drove off towards the hospital.

Carrie parked her car and she and Cody ran inside to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked looking up from her computer to Carrie and Cody who were standing in front of her desk.

"I'm looking for Zachary Martin." Carrie replied looking at the receptionist out of breath from running from her car into the hospital.

The lady nodded and typed Zack's name into the computer and as the result popped up on the computer. The receptionist nodded and looked up at Carrie and Cody.

"He's in surgery at the moment. He should be out in a few minutes. I can let you know that he will be in CCU the critical care unit on the fifth floor. You can go up there and wait if you'd like." The receptionist said looking mainly at Carrie.

Carrie nodded, "Thank-you." She said grabbing Cody's arm. "Come on Cody." She said pulling Cody to the elevator with her.

The doors to the elevator opened and a few visitors exited and Carrie walked in pulling Cody in behind her. Carrie pressed the fifth floor button on the elevator and a moment later it beeped and the doors opened onto the fifth floor. Carrie walked out the elevator pulling Cody behind her. She walked up to the nurses' station in CCU.

"Yes?" The nurse asked looking at Carrie who still was hanging onto to Cody's arm.

"We're trying to find Zachary Martin's room." She replied back to the nurse.

The nurse looked onto her computer and typed in Zack's name. Carrie noticed a small smile cross the nurse's face. The nurse looked up from the computer and smiled at Carrie and Cody.

"You're in luck he just got out of surgery a moment ago." She said as she saw Carrie smile a little. "He's in room 510."

"Thank-you." Carrie said still holding onto Cody's arm as she walked down the hall towards Zack's room.

Carrie spotted a sign on the wall next to a hospital room door that said 510. She took a deep breath and looked down at Cody who looked just as nervous as she did. Carrie exhaled and she and Cody began to walk into the door to Zack's room. As they got past the wall that was blocking the view of Zack's bed Carrie noticed the doctor was still in the room. Cody walked to Carrie's side and stood next to her. They watched as the doctor adjusted Zack's oxygen. After that the doctor turned around to see a worried Carrie and Cody. He smiled at them warmly and began to walk towards them.

"Ms. Martin?" The doctor asked as he stopped in front of her and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes." Carrie answered shaking the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Wright. I was Zack's surgeon this evening and I'm also his doctor. I'll be keeping an eye on him through the night." He said and then looked down next to Carrie and saw Cody. "You must be Cody." The doctor said noticing Cody's look of surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know?' Cody asked still surprised but a little confused.

"During Zack's surgery he called your name a few times." The doctor said. "You must really mean a lot to him." He said with a smile.

Cody smiled nervously back and turned his attention to his brother's wounded body. He lay on the hospital bed motionless with his eyes closed and sleeping soundly. Cody walked over to the side of his bed. He noticed Zack's face was now clean of the blood. Cody's heart skipped a few beats and his stomach dropped as he saw the many cuts, scars and bruises on his brother's face. As Cody was looking over Zack's cut up face he caught a glimpse of a very long wide cut on his left temple. Cody's heart beat faster as he began to push Zack's hair away from the cut revealing the stitches. He noticed another cut with stitches that ran all the way across his cheek bone.

"Oh Zack, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Cody whispered looking over his brother's wounded body tears stinging his eyes.

Carrie who also had tears burning her eyes looked away form Zack and Cody towards the doctor.

"Dr. Wright, will Zack be okay?" She asked concern filling her voice and face. The doctor looked from his patient to Carrie and smiled softly.

"Well, everything is good right now. His surgery went well there were no complications. The only reason he's in CCU is so we can keep an eye on him through the night. Just as a precaution in case any complications do develop. Other than that he is doing well. If all goes well through the night they should be moving him into a regular room." Explained the doctor. Carrie smiled relieved to know that Zack was in stable condition.

"What about the oxygen?" Carrie asked looking back over at Zack. "How long will he be on it?"

"At least until he wakes up and is in a regular room." He replied and Carrie nodded and turned her head back to the doctor.

"What about after he gets out? What will happen to him?" She asked becoming concerned again.

"Well." The doctor began, "He'll only be on crutches for a month and then he'll be able to walk on his own again." He said looking back at Carrie. "I'll be back in a moment. I've got to check on Zack's pain medicine." He said as he walked out of Zack's room.

Cody looked up from Zack to Carrie. She smiled softly at her youngest son and began to slowly walk over to Zack. She stood at the side of his bed across from Cody and took his right hand in hers. She smiled sadly at him tears burning her eyes and she blinked letting the tears roll freely down her cheeks. She took her free hand and pushed Zack's hair behind his ear and ran the back of her hand up and down his cheek.

"Oh my baby." She whispered mournfully looking at all the cuts and bruises on his face. "I love you." She whispered shakily, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again.

Cody turned his attention away from his mom to his brother; tears once again stinging his eyes as he tried to hold them back. He took Zack's other hand and held it in his.

"I love you too Zack. We all love you. We all want you to get better we're miserable without you." Cody whispered holding onto his brother's hand tighter.

Cody looked up from Zack to his mom. Carrie noticed Cody looking over at her and turned her attention to Cody and gently smiled at him.

"Mom?" Cody asked.

"Yes sweetie." She replied back noticing the look on Cody's face. She knew he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Do you think he can feel our touch?" He asked his eyes glassy from tears he was trying to hold back. His face full of sorrow and sadness.

Carrie stood quiet a moment and looked at Cody. She hated to see her son in so much pain. She looked at Cody and warmly smiled at him.

"Of course he can." Carrie softly said still looking at Cody tears rolling down her cheeks once again.

Cody sadly smiled and looked back down at Zack. He was quiet a moment before another question was burning inside of him.

"What about hear us?" He asked and Carrie looked back up from Zack to Cody. "Can he hear us?"

"Yes, he can." Carrie said smiling still holding Zack's hand in hers and Cody smiled again looking back down at his brother.

A little while later the doctor walked back into Zack's room holding a needle in his right hand. Cody closely eyed the doctor who was holding the needle. He didn't trust the doctor with that needle. He didn't know what kind of liquid was in that tube and what it would do to his brother.

The doctor walked over to the sink and pulled out a cotton ball and a peroxide bottle. He placed them on top the sink and pulled out some latex gloves and put them on his hands. He then picked up the cotton ball and dabbed it with peroxide Cody watched him closely. Cody didn't take his eyes off the doctor once. The doctor put the peroxide back up and began to walk over to Zack's left where Cody was standing holding his hand. Cody watched every move the doctor made.

The doctor grabbed the top of Zack's arm and began to rub the cotton ball that was now damp with peroxide over the middle of Zack's arm. The doctor then still holding onto Zack's upper arm began to put the tip of the needle against the middle of Zack's arm. Cody watched the doctor and then looked closer at the pale whitish yellow liquid inside tube of the needle. Cody looked back at the doctor curiosity kicking in.

"What is that stuff?" He asked suspiciously only looking out for his brother.

"Pain medicine." The doctor replied sliding the tip of the needle closer to Zack's arm. Cody eyed the doctor suspiciously.

'_You'd better not hurt my brother.' _Cody thought to himself his brotherly instincts kicking in.

A moment later the doctor poked the needle into Zack's arm. Cody watched his brother as the doctor pushed the medicine into Zack's bloodstream. He was only making sure the doctor didn't hurt him.

Cody noticed Zack's eyebrows knit together and his grip on Cody's hand got tighter and tighter as the doctor continued to push the medicine into Zack's bloodstream. Cody looked at Zack concern written all over his face and eyes. He then heard a small but painful moan escape his brother's mouth. Carrie looked down at Zack as tears flooded her eyes again. She leaned over and gently brushed his hair with her fingernails.

"Its okay sweetie mommy's here." She whispered in Zack's ear as tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek and she kissed him on the cheek.

Cody looked away from Zack and his mother to the doctor.

"You're hurting him!" Cody yelled defending his brother.

"No, I'm not. I'm giving him medicine so he won't hurt." The doctor said pulling the needle out of Zack's arm. He then picked up the cotton ball again and rubbed the small hole in Zack's arm that was made from the needle.

"Yes you were. He moaned painfully didn't you hear him. He even held onto my hand tighter and tighter until you pulled the needle out." Cody yelled glaring at the doctor his teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed into little slits. "You cannot tell me you didn't hurt him."

The doctor glared at Cody angrily. He was growing impatient with Cody really quick. Carrie pulled away from Zack and saw the look on Dr. Wright's face.

"Cody, that's enough!" Carrie sternly said looking at Cody.

"Mom, you're just going to let him hurt Zack!" Cody yelled at her. Carrie looked shocked that Cody raised his voice at her like that.

"Cody, stop it right now!" Carrie said angrily her look of shock turning into anger.

Cody just eyed the doctor and his mom and then sat down in a seat next to Zack's bed. Dr. Wright looked at Cody and then without saying anything to him turned around and walked out. Cody knew his mom was staring him down. He felt her eyes burning into him. He pretended not to notice and just looked at his weak and wounded brother.

Carrie kissed Zack once more on the cheek and gently released his hand and slowly walked over to Cody and sat down. Cody still didn't look at his mother. He continued to look at his brother. He was too ashamed and embarrassed by his outburst to look her in the face.

Carrie wrapped her arm around Cody's shoulders and pulled him back against her. He laid his head up underneath Carrie's neck. Carrie took her free hand and grabbed his hand and cradled him in her arms.

"Cody." She quietly said.

"I'm sorry mom." Cody began cutting Carrie off. "I didn't mean to snap. I don't know what came over me, but whatever it was I'm really sorry."

"Sweetie, it's okay." Carrie said. "You were just being a good brother." She said reassuring Cody she wasn't mad at him. Cody lifted up and looked over at his mom with a smile across his face.

"Really?" He asked smiling. Carrie nodded and smiled back at Cody.

"Yes, you sure were and I'm really proud of you." She said hugging Cody close to her. Cody smiled and hugged her back.

About an hour later Dr. Wright came back in with his nurse. His nurse was carrying bandages, tape, gauze and medicine. Dr. Wright looked at Cody a moment then continued to walk over to the side of Zack's bed his nurse on the other side of Zack. Cody got up from the seat and walked over to Dr. Wright.

"I'm not going to hurt your brother." He said still slightly irritated from the incident that took place earlier. Cody smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Cody began grabbing the doctor's attention. "I'm sorry I jumped on your case." He said looking Dr. Wright in the eyes. "It's just I'm worried about him. He's my only brother and I don't want to lose him. He's like my best friend we've always been there for each other." Cody said then paused a moment. "Well, almost always and it's just..well..I just don't want to lose him." He said looking away from the doctor to Zack tears stinging his eyes again. He looked at Zack and then picked up his brother's hand and held it inside both of his hands. The doctor smiled at Cody.

"It's okay." Dr. Wright said still smiling at Cody. Cody then turned his attention from Zack to the doctor. "I understand. You're being a protective brother. You don't want to see him get hurt again and there is nothing wrong with that. That is very kind and I'm sure he is grateful to have such a loving and caring brother like you." He said. Cody smiled and turned his attention back to his brother. "Would you like to help my nurse and I change Zack's bandage?" The doctor asked kindly. Cody quickly looked back at the doctor and smiled.

"Sure." Cody replied anxious to help. "What do I do?" He asked.

"Well, my nurse and I are going to take off Zack's old bandage clean the wound and rebandage it. We want you to gently lift him up into the sitting position." Dr. Wright replied.

Cody looked at Dr. Wright and nodded. He let go of Zack's hand and walked behind his bed and gently began to lift him up.

"Now untie the top part of his gown and slide it off. We have to get the gown off his stomach so we can take the bandage off and clean the wound up." Dr. Wright explained.

Cody nodded in understanding. He finally got Zack up in the sitting position. He began to untie the top of Zack's gown and slid it off his shoulders. Cody kept holding Zack up as they began to take the tape, gauze and bandages off. As Cody held Zack's shoulders he felt his brother tense up as the nurse began to clean the wound. He then heard Zack moan painfully as they continued to clean to wound.

"It's okay Zack." Cody whispered into Zack's ear. "Relax, I'm right here with you buddy. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He continued to whisper into his brother's ear.

As soon as Cody whispered that in Zack's ear he quit moaning and began to loosen up. Relaxing as Cody held him. The doctor and his nurse noticed Zack suddenly relax as well.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Dr. Wright said surprised. "He must really trust you." He said smiling as he looked at Cody after he finished wrapping Zack's wound back up. Cody looked at the doctor and smiled back.

"Yeah, we're like best friends or maybe it a twin thing. Whatever it is we are willing to put our lives in danger just to help the other." Cody said bravely.

"Wow, I wish my brother and I were that close." Dr. Wright said making sure Zack's bandage was on good and tight. "Okay, well, you can go ahead and fix his gown if you want."

Cody gently picked Zack's arms up and placed him through the sleeves of the gown and tied the gown back up. Dr. Wright and his nurse smiled at Carrie and Cody and walked out of the room. Cody then gently laid Zack back down on the pillow pulled the covers back up to his neck and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Cody pulled away from Zack and looked at him. It seemed to Cody as if Zack had a very faint smile on his face. Cody smiled and looked at his mother.

"Mom, come here." Cody said quietly. Carrie got up and walked over to Cody. "It looks like he is actually smiling." He said with a smile. Carrie looked down at Zack and smiled.

"He is." She said looking back up at Cody and gave him a soft smile. She then looked back down at Zack as if she was reading his smile. "He's happy because he knows he's got a younger brother that loves him and cares for him. He's happy that he has you to protect him from harms way and most importantly he's happy because you're his brother. He couldn't ask for a better brother." She said looking back up to Cody with a gentle smile tears glittering in her eyes. "He loves you Cody."

Cody looked at his mom tears shimmering in his eyes with a small smile across his face. He then turned his attention back to Zack.

He leaned over his brother's bed and began to whisper in his ear. "I love you too." He whispered and placed his hand on top of his brother's left hand.

Zack weakly took his hand from underneath Cody's and placed it on top of his brother's hand. He then clasped Cody's hand and held it weakly. Cody's eyes widened in surprise as Zack held on to his hand. Cody looked at his mother and they both smiled.

"Zack, are you awake sweetie?" Carrie asked leaning over Zack's bed putting all her attention on her eldest son.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 12. I hope you guys liked the cliff hanger at the end of my last chapter. I know it was a little long. Hope it wasn't too long. So here is another update Chapter 13. I hope you like this Chapter. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 13**

Carrie and Cody watched as Zack's eyebrows rose, fell, and furrowed as he tried his hardest to wake up. They also watched as his eyelids fluttered as if he were blinking. Carrie and Cody anxiously watched hoping Zack would wake up. Zack could feel the little strength he had weaken as he tried to wake up.

After a moment Cody noticed Zack's eyebrows were no longer moving. His stomach dropped and his heart fell. He took Zack's hand and held on to it tight. As he looked down on his brother tears built up in his eyes and shined in the dully lit hospital room. He couldn't believe Zack didn't fight to wake up. His brother had always been strong and never gave up, but why now. Why did he choose to give up now when this should be the time he should fight back his hardest.

"Come on Zack, wake up." Cody quietly pleaded holding onto Zack's hand tighter. "I know you can. You've never given up. You have always been a fighter. So come on Zack, I believe in you. I know you can wake up. I know you have the strength. You have always been strong." Cody encouraged holding onto Zack's hand tighter.

Carrie looked at Zack with fresh warm tears rolling down her face she agreed with Cody. Zack had always been a fighter. She took his other hand and held it inside both of her hands, hoping he would wake up soon.

Zack felt his mother's touch and his brother's encouraging words and it was as if a new strength came over him. Zack's eyelids began to flutter again as if he was trying again to open his eyes. Cody and Carrie looked at each other again hoping this time it was the real thing. They looked back down at Zack and held onto his hands tighter encouraging him to wake up. After a couple seconds Zack slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He blinked a little trying to adjust and clear his vision.

"Zack?" Carrie whispered watching Zack as he starred at the ceiling blankly.

Zack heard his name called and slowly turned his head in the direction it was called. He saw a figure standing next to him and jerked away a little. His vision was still blurred a little so he couldn't make out his mom's face. Zack blinked a few more times until his vision was finally clear and he saw his mother standing next to him holding his hand.

"Sweetie it's mommy." She said as Zack looked at her a minute.

"Mom." He whispered looking at her. His voice weak and raspy.

Carrie nodded, "Yes." She whispered as tears rolled down her face. "How are you?" She asked.

"Where's Cody?" He asked getting worried.

"Right here." Cody replied, "I've been here all along. I never left your side."

Zack sat up slowly but quickly stopped as pain shot through his stomach. He took his arm and wrapped it around his stomach where the pain shot through.

"You okay?" Cody asked concerned tears glittering in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zack replied airy as if he just had the wind knocked out of him.

Zack waited a moment for the pain to subside and took his hand away from his mom and reached out to Cody. He held out his arms to Cody waiting for Cody to hug him. Cody leaned over and wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him. Zack hugged Cody back weakly. Zack and Cody pulled away and Zack reached over to his mom and waited for her to hug him. Carrie didn't hesitate, she wrapped her arms around Zack and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh my baby." She whispered. "It's so good to have you back." She said as she began to cry.

"Mom, don't squeeze him to death." Cody said smiling.

Zack slowly pulled away from his mom and turned to Cody and weakly smiled at him.

"Great to have you back man." Zack weakly whispered. Cody's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" He asked surprised. "No, man, its great to have you back. I was so scared I was going to lose you." He said hugging his brother. "You scared me. All that coughing and bleeding." He said pulling away from Zack his voice shaky.

Carrie decided she would go get something to drink and let Zack and Cody be alone for a little bit. She walked out the room and down the hall towards the waiting room to the vending machine. She got a drink and sat down in the chair and sat there for a little bit.

"Remember what I said?" Zack asked, "I said I'd never leave you no matter how bad a shape I was in."

Cody looked at Zack and nodded, "Yes." He whispered.

"So don't you think I won't keep my word." Zack said, "After all I am the hard headed one." He jokingly said smiling.

Cody smiled back and nodded, "That is true."

Zack smiled again, "Anyway who would be there for you if I died. I couldn't do that to you. You're my little brother I got to watch out for you."

Cody smiled and nodded agreeing with Zack. All that he said was true. Who would watch out for him. Mom couldn't and plus that would be just a little bit embarrassing.

"Anyway, Thanks for everything." Zack said looking at Cody. Cody looked at Zack suspiciously.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you." Cody said, "You risked your life to save mine, and I'm really thankful to have you as my brother. Thanks man." He said hugging Zack again.

"Your welcome." Zack replied hugging Cody back. "I just couldn't lose you again."

Cody quickly pulled away from Zack and looked at him suspiciously again. Zack had no idea Cody wouldn't remember the whole thing about him being dead.

"What do you mean again?" Cody asked, "I never left you."

"Well, I didn't mean literally lose you." Zack said quickly coming up with a quick lie. "I mean lose you like I did back when Bryce was picking on you and we became distant. It was like living with a stranger. I just didn't want that to happen again." He said smiling nervously.

Cody kept a suspicious look on his face and nodded. He didn't feel like going into detail about what Zack was really talking about.

**A/N: This part of the chapter takes place three weeks later. Zack is about to be released from the hospital. **

Dr. Wright walked into Zack's room and saw him sitting up in his bed talking to his mom and Cody.

"Good morning!" He said greeting the Martin family as he walked over to Zack.

"Morning." They all replied greeting the doctor back.

"I'm sure Zack has been waiting for this day to come." Dr. Wright commented examining Zack's cuts and gun shot wound one last time to make sure everything healed properly.

"Oh you know it." Zack replied smiling at the doctor. The doctor smiled back.

"Well, everything looks good. Just a few scars that will disappear in time." Dr. Wright said walking back towards the door. "I just need to finish some paperwork and he'll be free to go. So Zack you can go to the restroom and change out of that hospital gown if you'd like." He said with a nod and walked out.

Zack anxious to get out turned his legs to the side of the bed. Before he could make another move Carrie and Cody ran up to his side and held out their arms for him to grab. Zack smiled shaking his head and grabbed their arms.

"Wow, this is great!" Zack exclaimed, "I could get used to all of this attention." He jokingly said still smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny." Carrie said as she and Cody gently pulled Zack to his feet and began to walk him to the bathroom.

"Yeah, this special treatment is only until you have fully recovered." Cody added to his mom's comment as he walked Zack into the bathroom.

"Do you need my help to change?" Carrie asked before she walked out the bathroom with Cody.

"Mom, I'm just hurt. I'm not helpless." Zack said with a small smile.

"Okay sweetie. If you need me call me. I'll be right outside the door." She said smiling back at him.

"I will." He replied shooing her out the door so he could change. "Now, let me change. I want to get out this gross hospital gown."

Carrie smiled at him again and slowly began to walk out the door. As Carrie finally got out of the bathroom Zack shut the door behind her and began to change. A moment later Dr. Wright came back into the room holding a pair crutches for Zack. Dr. Wright handed the crutches over to Carrie.

"Is Zack still changing?" Dr. Wright asked Carrie.

"Yeah, he should be out in a moment." Carrie replied taking the crutches from the doctor.

Soon after that Zack opened the door and noticed Dr. Wright standing next to Carrie.

"Can I go home now?!" Zack asked with a smile anxious to go home. Dr. Wright looked at Zack and smiled.

"Yep, you sure can. That's what I'm up here for." Dr. Wright replied.

"Yes!" Zack exclaimed beginning to walk out the bathroom until Carrie stopped him by putting the crutches in front of him.

"Here." She said handing Zack his crutches. "Don't you go anywhere without them." She sternly said looking at Zack, She then turned her attention to Cody. "You make sure he has them at all times."

"Yes ma'am." Cody said walking over to Zack and stood next to him. Carrie glared at Zack waiting on him to answer her.

"Okay." Zack sighed taking the crutches from Carrie and placed them under his arms.

"You all have a good afternoon, and Zack stay safe." Dr. Wright said with and nod and a smile and walked out the room.

"Alright boys, lets go." Carrie said letting Zack and Cody walk out before her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. It's now time to bring the story to an end. So here it is the last chapter. I hope you guys like the ending. So here it is the ending chapter. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 14**

A couple days after Zack was released from the hospital he and Cody returned to school. Carrie walked over to Zack and Cody's room and knocked on the door.

"You guys up?" She asked opening the door and poked her head in the door and saw her boys sitting up in bed.

"Yeah mom." Cody replied pulling the covers off of him and turned himself around so his feet were on the ground.

"Okay well hurry up and get ready, breakfast is ready." She said closing the door behind her.

"Come on Zack." He said getting up off the bed and walked to his closet and began searching for an outfit.

He pushed aside all his black clothes and pulled out a yellow dress shirt and khaki pants and placed them on his bed.

Zack pulled the covers off of him and turned around grabbing his crutches. He noticed the clothes Cody had pulled out and looked surprised.

"Wow, you still have your old clothes?" Zack asked surprised.

"Of course." Cody replied as he picked the clothes off of his bed and walked towards the door and was about to walk out when Zack spoke up.

"Hey Cody." He said grabbing Cody's attention. Cody turned around and looked at Zack. "It's great to have you back." He said smiling at Cody.

Cody smiled back and walked out the bedroom door towards the bathroom.

After they got ready they sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. After breakfast they walked to their bedroom to get their school books. Zack reached out for his when Cody came up beside him.

"Here, I got that." Cody said grabbing Zack's books. Zack looked at Cody and smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime." Cody replied as he and Zack walked out the bedroom door to the den towards the front door.

"You guys have a good day." Carrie said as she watched her boys walk out the front door into the hall towards the elevator.

"We will." Cody called back to his mom as they walked out the door.

They got off the elevator and walked out of the Tipton to the bus stop. Zack and Cody stood at the bus stop and waited for the bus. As they were waiting Cody caught Zack's attention by pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Cody saw Zack eyeing him from the corner of his eye and smiled a little.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked getting upset with Cody.

"Nothing." He said as he flipped open the top of the box.

"Cody, you told me you quit smoking!" Zack exclaimed upset that Cody lied to him about quitting smoking and watched as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Cody smiled again. "What's so funny?" Zack asked loosing patience with his brother.

"I did quit." Cody said still smiling.

"Then what's that." Zack asked pointing to the cigarettes and the lighter. Cody's smile turned into laughter. "What's so funny?" Zack asked angrily.

"I'm joking with you. Just chill man." Cody said tossing the cigarettes and the box to the ground followed by his lighter.

"That's not cool man." Zack said, "Don't joke like that."

"Okay, I won't do that again." Cody said as the bus pulled up to its stop.

As the bus arrived at the school Zack looked at the empty school yard and turned towards Cody and looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure we have school today?" Zack asked looking back at the empty school yard.

"Yes." Cody replied. "Its Monday and it isn't a holiday." He said as he stood up and looked at Zack. Zack turned his attention back to Cody and again looked at him suspiciously.

"If we have school today then why is the school yard empty." Zack asked still eyeing Cody.

"Maybe they're in class." Cody replied shrugging his shoulders. Zack looked at Cody and raised an eyebrow.

"This early?" He asked suspiciously. "Dude it's 7:15, school doesn't start until 7:30."

"I don't know." Cody shrugged and began walking down the aisle to get off the bus. "Now come on before we are late!" He called as he stepped off the bus.

"Fine." Zack sighed grabbing his books and crutches. He pushed himself up and began to limp off the bus and stood next to Cody.

Cody grabbed Zack's books from him as they started up the stairs to the school. As they got to the top Cody got in front of Zack and opened the door for him.

"Thanks." He said limping inside the door.

"Welcome back Zack!" The whole student body yelled startling him. Cody stood behind Zack and smiled. Zack looked behind him to Cody.

"Did you have something to do with this?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe." Cody replied innocently. "Its the least I could do after the favor you did for me." He said walking up beside Zack.

"Thanks man." Zack said hugging his brother.

Cody smiled and hugged Zack back. As Zack and Cody pulled away they saw Casey and another girl pushing their way through the crowd.

"Welcome back Zack." Casey softly said looking at him. "I missed you." She said hugging him.

"Here hold these a sec." Zack said shoving his crutches into Cody's chest. "I missed you too." He said hugging her back.

"Party in the gym!" A student yelled and everybody started to run to the gym.

Zack and Casey pulled away from each other after a few minutes. They stood there a moment and stared into each others eyes. Zack gently wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and gently pulled her close to him. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck. They then began to lean in towards each other for a kiss. They stopped half way and smiled at each other. Zack finished it off by closing the gap between them breaking the smile and locking lips with Casey for a long intimate kiss. As they broke the kiss they slowly pulled away from each other and smile. Casey then turned her attention to the girl next to her.

"Guys, I'd like to meet my cousin Cynthia. She's new here from New York." She said looking at the guys.

Cody looked at Cynthia and it was as if he heard fireworks going off. He also felt a weird fluttering in his stomach and smiled at her.

"Cynthia, this is my boyfriend Zack." She said pointing towards Zack. Cynthia stepped forward and shook Zack's hand.

"So, you're the mysterious Zack, that Casey won't ever stop talking about." She said smiling. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said letting go of Zack's hand.

"Always talking about me, huh?" Zack asked with a conceited smile. "Good I hope." He said looking a Casey.

"Of course." Cynthia said then turned her attention to Cody. Before Casey could say anything about him she spoke up. "You must be Cody." She said walking over to him. Cody felt his stomach flutters begin to flutter even more as she walked over to him.

"Uh huh." Cody said blushing a little.

"You're nothing like what Casey described." She said checking him out. Cody smiled blushing a little more. "She said you were hardcore. Always in black, wearing black eyeliner and that you smelt like marijuana and cigarettes." She commented still checking him out. "You are just the opposite. You wear bright colors and khaki pants. You don't smell like that you smell wonderful." She said causing him the turn red as an apple.

"Is that a good thing?" Cody asked smiling as she watched Cynthia raise an eyebrow.

"You tell me." She said smiling back. "I do know I'd like someone to show me where the gym is." She said looking at Cody.

"Here." Cody said handing Zack his crutches back. "I'll show you the gym." He said holding his arm out for Cynthia to take.

Cynthia smiled and took Cody's arm and they walked off towards the gym. Zack looked at Casey and smiled and she smiled back.

"Now, tell me. Who was the mastermind behind this whole welcome back party?" He asked still smiling.

"Well, the party was Cody's idea and I'm the one who talked the school into doing it." She said smiling innocently.

"Well, thanks this really means a lot." Zack said hugging Casey.

"You deserved it. You saved someone's life and that's hot." She said hugging Zack back. Casey and Zack pulled away and Zack had a conceited smile on his face.

"Really that was hot?" He asked conceitedly.

Casey nodded, "Yes, now lets go to the real party." She said.

Zack smiled and nodded and they began to walk off towards the gym. They entered the gym and spotted Cody and Cynthia dancing. Casey and Zack looked at each other and smiled.

"You hungry." He asked looking at Casey who was still watching Cody and Cynthia.

"Yeah." She said turning her attention back to Zack. "Don't they look so cute together?" She asked walking with Zack to the refreshment table.

"Yeah." Zack said grabbing a plate for he and Casey.

"Oh I really hope they hit it off." She said taking a plate from Zack.

"Yeah me too. Cody hasn't had a girlfriend yet and I think it would be good for him." Zack said filling his plate up, and grabbing two sodas for he and Casey. They turned around from the table and looked at the dancing crowd.

Cody looked at Cynthia while they were dancing. No girl has ever danced with him for this long. They all said he stunk and couldn't dance. So there was a question was on his chest and he decided to ask her.

"Most girls think I'm a sloppy dancer and don't want to dance with me, but you've been dancing with me since we got here through every song. So, I was wondering if that meant you liked me?" He asked shyly looking at Cynthia not once looking away from her. Cynthia looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe." She replied innocently.

"I can accept that." He said smiling.

Casey and Zack were still at the refreshment table eating when someone came up behind them.

"Welcome back Zack." Coach Miller said from behind them. Zack and Casey jumped and turned around to face him.

"Coach Miller! Wow! You scared me!" He exclaimed smiling a little.

"Sorry kid didn't mean to." Coach Miller said. "I was just wondering if you were going to play basketball again after you got better?" He asked.

Another song began to play and Casey jumped startling Zack and the coach.

"Oh my God!" She screamed. "I love this song." She yelled running onto the dance floor. Zack smiled and turned back to Coach Miller.

"I don't know coach." Zack replied placing the plate on the table and pushed himself up from the table. "Right now I have other things to think about." He said and limped onto the dance floor and stood in front of Casey and began to dance with her. The dancing crowd quit dancing and backed up creating a circle around Zack and Casey.

"Go Zack! Go Zack! Go Zack!" The crowd began to chant as Zack began to dance.

As the song ended Zack and Casey stopped dancing and looked at each other. The crowd began to cheer and applaud them.

"Thank-you." Zack called to Casey over the cheering and yelling.

Zack dropped his crutches to the floor and inched closer to Casey.

"I love you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She said .

"Kiss her!" The crowd yelled as they watched the two standing together. Zack and Casey smiled as they rocked to the music.

"You heard them." Zack said leaning down towards her. Casey met him half way and their lips locked once again.

The crowd began to cheer and whistle. Casey and Zack stood there continuing to kiss as another song began to play. The cheering died down and everyone started crowding the floor again dancing. Well, everyone except Casey and Zack who were still kissing in the middle of the floor.

**A/N: Okay so there it is "A Second Chance" is finished. I hope you like the way I ended it. Everyone is happy and it's a happy ending. Anyway just to let you guys know if you're interested I'm going to be starting another story really soon. I should have the first chapter up tomorrow. It's going to be called "Glory". **

**"Glory" is going to be a story based on a song that I really like from the musical "Rent", and the song is also called "Glory". If you've seen it you probably know the song I'm talking about. My story isn't going to be exactly like the song I'm going to change it around quite a bit.**

**I'm going to give you a quick summary on what the story is going to be about. Okay so Zack and Cody are now 23 years old and money is running extremely tight for them. To earn extra cash they decide to reunite their old band Rock Squared. Upon reuniting drama and tragedy strike. Max is still crushing on Zack after all these years and Cody is crushing on Max. Zack gets a new girlfriend and Max becomes jealous and Cody tries to win her heart. Zack's life takes a turn for the worst when he finds out the truth about his new girlfriend. The truth that will change his life forever. **


End file.
